Sparkle In Your Eyes
by Fighting for Words
Summary: Bella Swan is a successful novelist. Edward Masen is a successful doctor. Their worlds collided 4 years ago and their lives were both changed. But when their happiness comes to an end, will they be able to cope without each other?
1. Chapter 1: Edward

**Summary: **Bella is a successful novelist, and Edward is a successful doctor. The two have been dating for over 4 years. And then they break up... Can Edward prove to Bella that she is the very best part of his life?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Sparkle In Your Eyes**

_Chapter 1_

**Bella's POV**

I sighed, slamming down my pen. I couldn't do this anymore. My hand felt like it was about to fall off, my butt hurt from sitting on it so long, and I was getting absolutely nowhere with my writing. Why the hell was it that everyone I got a good idea for a chapter, that it suddenly seemed stupid as I sat down and tried to copy it in my notebook? Where was all my inspiration?

I sighed I realized the answer to that question. It was gone with him. I felt my heart pull at the mention of him. _Edward. _The man who I had known for almost ten years now. The man that I had fallen in love with four years ago. I groaned. Thinking about him brought back a torrent of memories. I closed my eyes and let myself have it. The first memory was my favorite. The one that hurt the most to think about.

_Three years ago_

_I drove into the parking garage for our apartment complex, and hastily parked the car. I grabbed the groceries and locked the car, before proceeding to scurry into the elevator. I pressed the button for my floor with my hip, and marveled in the warmth of the elevator. _

_It was February in Seattle, and the icy wind had turn my cheeks red, and the rest of my face abnormally pale. When the elevator finally reached the third floor, I stepped out and flung open the door to my apartment. My keys jingled as I closed the door with my hip. The apartment was warm and light._

_" Hello? Edward?" I called. I waddled to the kitchen carrying all of the heavy bags, and set them down on the counter. I unraveled the scarf from around my neck, and shrugged off my coat. I hung them up, then began to unpack the food. Edward walked into the kitchen just then looking as beautiful as ever. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me from behind. He rested his head on my shoulder as he whispered in my ear in a husky voice._

_" Welcome home love." I shivered as his warm breath tickled my neck. I giggled and rested my head on top of his. He groaned at my cold skin._

_" Bella. Your freezing! Here let me warm you up." Edward turned me around and engulfed me in a hug. He kissed my hair and squeezed me until I chuckled._

_" Edward, you are going to kill me if you keep doing that! Be gentle!" I laughed. Edward grinned sheepishly._

_" Well I can't help it if you are the most amazing, beautiful woman in the world. I need to show my affection for you somehow." He reasoned. I blushed. I hated it when he complimented me. It only made me feel even more self conscious. I pulled away from the hug._

_" Alright mister. If you don't want the milk to spoil, then I suggest that you keep your hands to yourself. You know I can't concentrate when you do that. Its distracting." I said lightly. Edward smiled at me crookedly. I smiled back at him and resumed unpacking the groceries. Edward leaned against the counter and watched me put everything away. _

_When I finished I noticed that Edward was staring at me with an unfathomable expression on his face. I blushed and looked down._

_" What? Why are you staring at me?" I asked him. He grinned at me and I blushed. He laughed and kissed me._

_" You are so beautiful. " Edward murmured in my ear. I smiled gently at him and caressed his face in my hands. I softly ran my fingers through his silky locks, and watched with satisfaction as he closed his eyes and shivered with pleasure. _

_When he opened his eyes, I almost gasped. His emerald green eyes were filled with a passion so deep that I would have thought that it was love. Edward stared deeply into my eyes for few moments. I shivered. Edward snapped out of whatever trance he had been in before, and questioned me._

_" Are you cold? Do you want my sweater?" Edward began taking of his sweater before I had a chance to speak. But I was too blown away by the sheer perfection of his body to notice or care. As he took of his shirt, I caught a glimpse of his smooth, pale abs. They weren't like Emmett's steroid abs, but more like lean abs. If that makes any sense. Edward caught me blatantly staring at him, and he smirked._

_" Do you like what you see?" Edward snickered as I turned crimson. I snatched the sweater out of his hands and hurriedly buried my face in it to inhale the scent. Edward chuckled. I rolled my eyes and slipped the sweater on over my light blue tank top. All of a sudden I heard a rumbling noise. I frowned and looked around the room. _

_" Is that the dog?" I asked perplexed. Edward shrugged and looked away. I frowned and walked into our bedroom, only to find our dog Shelby cuddled up asleep on our bed. I smiled at the sight before walking back into the kitchen. _

_Edward's back was to me and he appeared to be munching on something. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. I cleared my throat and Edward's jumped. He turned around. I burst out laughing when I saw his face. He had a piece of bread stuffed in his mouth, and he looked like a little boy caught stealing cookies before dinner. Which technically he was doing. Except I wasn't his mother, and he was stealing bread. Edward dropped the bread on the counter, and finished chewing the piece in his mouth. I laughed even harder until I had tears in my ears. _

_" Edward if you were hungry you could have just said so! It was your stomach wasn't? That rumbling noise? Ha ha! And I thought it was Shelby..." I said when I finally caught my breath. Edward grinned sheepishly._

_" What? I was hungry and I didn't know if you were ready for dinner yet." He sounded so guilty that I had to hug him and kiss him._

_" You are too adorable for your own good." I sighed. Edward laughed. _

_" I wouldn't be talking! You dazzle me all the time! I'm not the only one!" Edward teased. I rolled my eyes._

_" Why don't you go clear off the table while I prepare dinner. " I said. Edward kissed me once more before cleaning the table off of all the various papers on the table. I started up the range and poured the soup in a pot. I cut up some warm bread, and poured two glasses of wine. Edward dimmed the lights a little, and lit the candles in the middle of the table. _

_The soup was done shortly, and I served it up in two bowls. Edward sat eagerly in his seat, and was literally bouncing as his sister Alice would do. I chuckled and set his food in front of him. He dug in. I grinned, and ate my own meal._

_Later that night, Edward and I turned off the TV and made our way to the bedroom. Edward and I both changed into our pajamas and brushed our teeth, before diving into our bed. I cuddled up to Edward's side and he hugged me to his chest. Shelby kept our feet warm by sitting on the. _

_" Bella?" Edward said a little uneasily. I looked up at him in surprise._

_" Yes?" I answered cautiously. Edward gulped and took a deep breath. I frowned. What did he have to say that was making him so nervous. He looked straight into my eyes._

_" Bella, I... I know that you probably don't feel this way about me, and that its way to early for this, after all we have been dating for only a year. But I... I love you Bella. I love you much that it hurts. And if I were to ever lose you, god, I don't know what I would do with myself. I love you with every single fiber of my being." Edward looked so agonized by this confession, that I couldn't help the tears that spilled over my cheeks. I was embarrassed that I was crying, but so overjoyed that I cried even harder._

_" Oh, Edward. I-I love you too." I stuttered. Edward's face broke into a glorious crooked smile, and he kissed me ardently. I kissed him back with as much passion as I could muster. When we both pulled away, we both saw similar looks of adoration and love in each others eyes. I smiled peacefully. I truly loved my life._

By the time I was done reliving my memory, my cheeks were streaked with tears. Why did he have to be so perfect? So beautiful that it pains me to even think about his name? I wished that he could be an arrogant, disgusting, crude man so that I could hate him. But I could never hate him. He was too much of a saint. I sobbed even harder as I thought of this awful truth. He deserved better than me. I was a plain nobody, and he was a handsome god. We were just never going to fit together in the same equation.

I might as well not even bother wishing that he would show up at the door begging for me back. I continued to cry. Shelby jumped up on the couch and began to whine. I stared at the golden retriever, and a new torrent of tears replaced the old one. Edward had bought Shelby as a birthday present our first year together as a couple. Everything in this damn apartment reminded me of him.

I had to get out of here. I sprang off of the couch and stormed to my bedroom in stubborn determination. I changed into Edward's favorite jeans of mine, and his favorite blue blouse of mine. I combed my hair angrily, and washed my face. I threw on a pair of the heels that Alice had bought me on one of her shopping meltdowns. What the hell, if I was going to do this, I might as well look good. I grabbed my black peacoat and wrapped a scarf around myself. I threw my hair in a ponytail, and grabbed my shoulder bag.

I stormed out of my apartment, and locked it hastily. I was too impatient for the elevator, so I simply trotted down the stairs instead. When I got outside, I decided I would take a walk around the city. I didn't know where the hell I was going, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting out of here.

**So? What did you think? Should I continue, or drop it? Let me know what you thought please! Oh, and just so you know, this is going to be a short story. Unless you all want me to make it a full length story...**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	2. Chapter 2: Bella

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Sparkle In Your Eyes**

_Chapter 2_

**Edward's POV**

" Dr. Mason, you have a phone call." My secretary Carmen poked her head in my office. I looked up from my paperwork and stared blankly at Carmen. She stared at me with sorrow.

" I'm sorry, uh, what was that?" I stuttered. Carmen sighed and crossed her arms; tilting against the doorway.

" I said, you have a phone call." She answered in her thick Spanish accent. I nodded.

" Who is it?" I asked.

" Your sister. She says its urgent." Carmen chuckled. Ah, yes. Alice. Of course she would demand her calls urgent, when in fact they were as simple as asking if I wanted any takeout. I picked up my desk phone.

" Hello, this is Dr. Edward Masen speaking." I said. I heard Alice snort on the other line.

" Why do you always have to say that! Obviously I know who it is if I'm calling you!" Alice's chirpy sweet voice sang. I rolled my eyes.

" Just a habit." Was my answered. I could practically feel her rolling her eyes.

" Oh, Edward! You'll never guess what just happened!" I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

" What?"

" Jasper just proposed!" That got me wide awake.

" What?!"

" Aren't you happy for us? Weren't you the one who said that we would end up married someday? Well, you were right! Oh, but I need to get planning already! We must find the perfect church. I was thinking that one right down the road from mom and dads, its just so charming! Oh, and just imagine how sweet it will be. A summer wedding. I already picked out my dress. Jasper will drool when he sees me! Its strapless, and it has a long flowing skirt. It reminds me of the kind of dress that a princess would wear!

" And my ring! Edward you must see my ring! It fits my finger perfectly. And Jazzy made sure to get the biggest, most expensive ring that Tiffany's had! I practically died when I saw it. It looks so perfect on my hand. And now I won't have to deal with that hideous Eric Yorkie hitting on me. Because now he'll see my ring and know I'm taken." Alice droned excitedly. I removed my reading glasses and rubbed my face.

" Well, I'm glad to hear that Alice. I'm sure that you'll have a perfect wedding. And knowing you it will be expensive. I pity Jasper." I yawned.

" What do you mean?! Of course it will be prefect and expensive! And I hope you know that you're coming. I know you. You'll come up with some demented excuse, and never show. Thats what you did for Angela's wedding." Alice huffed angrily. I leaned back in my chair and kicked my feet up on the desk. I didn't have the time or patience to deal with Alice and her shenanigans right now.

" Goodbye Alice." I said. She was still shouting at me when I hung up the phone. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. If only Bella was here. She would know how to deal with Alice. She always did. I opened my eyes with a sigh, and stared back down at my paperwork. I was a fool for thinking it would take my mind off of her.

I set my pen down and stared at the framed pictures on my desk. They had all been placed down so you couldn't see the pictures. Hesitantly, I picked up one of the frames. The picture broke my heart. I was sitting on the sand at the beach, and Bella had her arms wrapped around me. I remembered the day as if it just hours ago. But most of all, I remembered Bella's face. I stared at her.

Her flawless pale, milky skin was glowing in the sunlight, her long brown locks were splayed around her, their silky texture and glossy shine reflecting in the sun. Her full pouty pink lips smoothed into a glorious smile, revealing her white teeth. Her large brown eyes shining with love, giving them the look of melted chocolate. Her thin body clothed in white shorts, and a flowing light blue tunic.

I slammed the frame down on my desk. I couldn't take this. I couldn't look at her beautiful face, and flawless body. It only made my heart ache more than in already did. I thought back to the day that we met.

....................................

_I walked into the throbbing party with Jasper at my side. We slithered through the crowd of dancing college students, and over to the refreshments. _

_" Do you see him anywhere?" Jasper called to me. Even though he was right next to me, we could hardly hear each other over the pulsing techno music. This was not my scene. Suddenly, two big hands clapped on Jasper and mines shoulders. Emmett. _

_" Hey! How are my best buds doing? Glad you could make it. Here, have something to drink!" Emmett handed us two red plastic cups. It was only 9:00 and already he was tipsy. Tanya tittered beside me. Great, now she was drunk too._

_" Eddie! So glad you could come. Isn't it great?" Tanya's eyes were unfocused, and she swayed a little on her feet. I smiled at her, while Jasper and Emmett laughed._

_" See ya later babe!" Tanya skipped off to greet her girlfriend Irina. _( Yes, Tanya is a lesbian.) _Jasper and I chuckled at our childhood friend._

_" I want you all to meet my girl Rose. ROSIE! COME HERE!" Emmett bellowed. I rolled my eyes. A tall blonde sashayed over to Emmett's side. She looked like a Playboy Bunny. _

_" Whats the matter?" She slurred. I sighed. Was everyone at this party wasted? I glanced to my side, but Jasper was already chatting up my hammered sister. _

_"This is my best friend Edward. Edward, meet Rose." I smiled at her._

_" Nice to meet you." I muttered. She grinned at me._

_" You too Edgar. Well, I'm off!" She wobbled. Emmett grinned at her._

_" Were too Rose?" She grabbed his hand and together they skipped off singing, " We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" I laughed. _

_After I danced with a few people, I sat down on the couch. I smelled the faint smell of freesia, lilac, and lavender. I furrowed my brow and sniffed around for the intoxicating aroma. The smell faded suddenly, and I was left with the old smell of musty alcohol and cigarettes. I shook it off, and grabbed a random magazine off the table and skimmed through it. _

_There was a faint bump on my leg, and the thump of someone hitting the floor. I looked down to see a gorgeous woman on the floor. As I leant down to help her up, I smelled the scent that I had been looking for again. The woman was blushing as I helped her up on the sofa. She looked down at her jeans, and tee-shirt, and smoothed them down. I stared at her in amazement. Was she real, or was I imagining the beauty in front of my face? _

_I took the time to study her. Her hair was almost down to her waist, and was a beautiful deep mahogany. She had a cute little nose, high cheekbones, and softest, fullest, most pouty, and lush lips I had ever seen. Her body was thin, and about 5' 8, with long thin legs, a small waist, and long torso. I stared at her in amazement. She lifted her head to meet my gaze, and I was met with the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. She blushed. It looked beautiful against her creamy pale skin._

_" Sorry, about that. I guess I can't escape my clumsiness." She said in an embarrassed voice. Her voice was soft and sweet. It fit her so well. I smiled at her, and her eyes glazed over._

_" Its alright. It was my fault, I shouldn't have had my legs in the way like that." I replied. She jumped at the sound of my voice. I chuckled. This girl was hilarious. I held out my hand for her to shake. She smiled gratefully._

_" Edward."_

_" Bella." She said as she grinned and shook my hand. I couldn't help but stare at her enticing lips and the way they rubbed together when she spoke. We both stood at the same time, and tried to walk the opposite direction. We just ended bumping into each other, and falling. This time she landed on top of me. We both stared at each other, then laughed. The sound of our laughter was like a choir of angels. It just fit. She rolled off of me, and pulled me up with her,_

_" Wow. We have the most awkward relationship on the planet." She laughed. I smiled at her._

_" Tell me about it. Hey, do you want to dance?" I asked hesitantly. She froze for a moment, then grinned and took my hand. She led me to the dance floor, and we danced to the song " Live Your Life" By T.I. and Rihanna. _

_The way Bella's body moved was hypnotizing. She wasn't afraid to dance. That is for sure. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, and Irina, all stared at me and Bella in awe. It was the first time I had dance intimately with any girl in a while. When the song ended, we danced to the next song, " Single Ladies" by Beyonce. Then the next song, and the next, and the next after that. We finally stopped after the tenth song. _

_We both collapsed laughing on the couch. I took Bella's hand in mine, as we told each other everything about ourselves. By 3:00 a.m. , Emmett kicked us out. I walked Bella back to her dorm._

_" When can I see you again?" I demanded desperately. I didn't care how it looked, I needed to see her again. Bella laughed._

_" How does Saturday sound? I have work tomorrow, but I will be free on Saturday." Bella offered. I grinned at her._

_" Perfect. Where do you work anyway?" I asked curiously. Bella blushed and looked away._

_" At a bookstore. I also work part time at the campus library." I laughed at her bashfulness. _

_" Thats cool. You better get inside if you want to avoid frost bite." I teased. Bella looked up at me through her eyelashes. I was breathless._

_" Here is my number. Call me." Bella grabbed my hand and took out a pen from her coat pocket. I couldn't deny the spark of electricity that flew my arm as she held it and scribbled down her number. I grinned at her, and watched her run off towards the door._

_" Wait!" I called out to her. Bella paused and looked back at me curiously. Without thinking, I grabbed her shoulders, and swooped in to kiss her lips. Just as I had thought, her lips were incredibly soft. To my surprise, Bella kissed me back with enthusiasm. I pulled back and smirked at her._

_" See you later." I whispered in her ear. I watched as a shiver of pleasure ran through her body. I ran off with a smile plastered on my face._

_........................................._

I came back to reality with a harsh jolt. I sighed and dropped my head in my hands. Bella. My sweet angelic Bella. Why couldn't it have worked out?! I felt tears trickled down my cheeks as I flashed back to our break up last year.

.........................................

_I stormed into our apartment, and threw my briefcase on the leather couch, and hastily took off my coat, scarf, and shoes. I paced angrily around the living room. She would show up on my birthday right? Thirty minutes later, and still no sign of Bella. This was the fourth time this week that she hadn't answered my phone calls, hadn't stopped over to visit me at work, and was coming home late. _

_I continued to pace around the apartment. Not knowing what to do with myself, I collapsed on the couch and flicked on the flat screen TV. Some gossip show called 'The Soup' was on and I decided to watch it since there were no sports games on. _

_" Kristen Stewart has been found guilty of cheating on her boyfriend, with Robert Pattinson. Kristen admitted to it in an interview with People magazine. " The announcer said. He cracked a joke afterwards, but I wasn't listening. All I was thinking about was Bella. I shut off the TV numbly. It all made sense now. The reason that Bella was late, and her phone was shut off. She was seeing another man. She was cheating on me. I sat there staring blankly at nothing. _

_The sound of the front door opening and closing was brought to my attention. I heard Bella's heels click down the hallway and to the coat closet. Her keys jingled as she struggled to remove her coat. Moments later, Bella clicked into the living room. _

_As much as I hated to admit it, she looked beautiful with her cheeks flushed from the cold, and her wavy hair windswept. Not to mention the twilight blue knee length dress that she wore over black tights. Her tall black stilettos enhanced her legs and made her taller. She looked like a supermodel. When she saw me sitting on the couch, Bella dropped down next to me. She smiled at me, and kissed my cheeks._

_" Hello. Happy birthday!" She breathed. She was still breathless from the trip, and her lips were cold. I slowly looked at her and stared dully at her face._

_" Who is he." I asked numbly. Bella's brow furrowed and she stared at me puzzled._

_" Who is him?" She asked innocently. I glared at her fiercely._

_" The man you have been cheating on me with obviously." I spat. Bella looked taken aback. Her face turned from shock, to hurt, to anger. _

_" What the hell are you talking about?" She asked me in a low voice. I glowered at her. How dare she pretend that she didn't already know! Why was she playing stupid?!_

_" Why don't you tell me? You're the one who has been out and about the last few nights, coming home late, and cheerful! I know that you're seeing another man. Don't even play stupid!" I yelled. I saw the pain flash across her face._ _I felt my heart tug at her pain. But the guilt was quickly replaced with anger. So she thinks that I won't see through her little act?! My anger blurred my vision. I saw red, and I'm pretty sure that the vein in my forehead was sticking out. _

_" I'm not cheating on you! Why the hell would you think that?!" She jumped up and yelled back at me. I stepped away from her in disgust. I didn't want to be anywhere near that cheater._

_" You're a cheater and a liar you know that?! Its obvious Bella! Your phone is always turned off, you are always late to come home, and I barely even see you at all!" I shouted. I saw her flinch from my words, but I didn't care. _

_" So you think that just because my phone just so happened to be turned off, I came home late, and I never see you that I'm cheating on you?! You're an absolute idiot! Plus, you think its my fault that you have to leave for work at 6:30 in the morning?! And maybe I have work to do of my own. You're not the only one with a job you know." She shouted at me. I saw the tears well up in her eyes. I snorted._

_" Yeah, what kind of work, stripping? Or wait. Let me guess, you and your lover are planning your wedding. And I bet you even bought special lingerie for him. And perhaps even hooker boots." I retorted back bitterly. I instantly felt guilty. I couldn't believe that I just said that about Bella. I made her sound like a whore. Bella now had tears streaming down her face. Both of us were shocked that I could say such a thing. _

_Bella shook her head sadly, and silently walked to the closet and grabbed her coat. I watched her numbly, as she wrapped her scarf around her neck, and grabbed her purse. She came face to face with me._

_" Well if thats how you feel, then this isn't going to work out. Happy birthday." Bella whispered. She then slid out the door, and shut it with a soft click. I stared at the door blankly. She was gone. That was it? No explanation, no regrets? I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Alice. She and my family were all waiting for me at my parents house. _

_" Edward! Hold on let me put you on speaker. There we go. Where are you?! You were supposed to be here half and hour ago!" Alice chastised. _

_" I'm not coming." I said in a dull toneless voice. There was silence on the other line._

_" What happened?" My sister asked in a flat voice. I gulped._

_" Bella and I broke up." I heard gasps on the other line. My family and friends were shocked._

_" What?! Why? What happened?!" Alice went into a panic._

_" Bella was cheating on me." I replied. My voice cracked as I said her name._

_" What?" Alice whispered. _

_" I figured it out. The last few days she hasn't been calling me, or visiting me at work. And she comes home late all the time." I said quietly. Again silence. _

_" Edward?" Alice said quietly._

_" Huh"_

_" Bella wasn't cheating on you."_

_" How do you know?"_

_" She was planning your birthday party."_

_" Alice, don't fuck with me." I warned._

_" I'm not. Bella was the one who put together this whole party. She has been working non stop trying to make this the perfect birthday. She didn't want you to find out until today, so she warned us not to say anything. The reason that she came home late, was because she is in the process of publishing her book. It was going to be one of your birthday surprises." Alice finished softly. I couldn't even move. _

_" Bella was planning my party?"_

_" Yes."_

_" Oh. My. God."_

_" Edward is Bella there?"_

_" No. She left." It slowly dawned on me that she was gone. I had screwed up, and now she was gone. _

_" I want you to go to your closet." I walked into our pristine bedroom, and over to our closet._

_" Open Bella's and look inside the purple shoe box in the corner." I did as I was told. A hardcover book with a light blue cover was sitting inside. _

_" What do you see?"_

_" A blue book."_

_" Good. Now I want you to read that book."_

_" Okay." Alice hung up the phone, and I threw my cell phone on the bed. The cover had a picture of a compass, and the dial was pointing towards a red heart. _

_' Sparkle In His Eyes' _

_By Isabella Swan_

_I curiously opened the book to the first page. The book had never been opened or read. I looked at the dedication on the first page._

_To my true love, Edward._

_Your smiling face keeps me sane._

_Without you, I would have never been able to create this book._

_This is our love story._

_Love, _

_Bella_

_My chin trembled as I read the inscription. Silent tears fell down my face as I read the first chapter. By the second chapter, I couldn't bare to read anymore. I set the book down and let my misery have me. I was such an ass. I had just lost the most important thing in the world to me. Forever._

_..................................._

I shook my head and wiped off my cheeks. I opened my desk drawer slowly and took out the blue book. Bella's book. I had read it over and over. The pages were worn and stained, the spine broken, and various rips on the cover. This book had become a worldwide best seller, and Bella had written a sequel. The Third book was supposed to be coming out soon, but there wasn't a deadline set.

Curious, I typed in 'Bella Swan' on my computer and googled in. Millions of links related to her books were there. I clicked google image. All the pictures of her were pictures of her at book signings, various award ceremonies, and her profile picture that was on all of her books.

But one picture stood out from the rest. It was a picture with her and a tall Native American man. Bella was holding his hand and they were laughing together. It was a paparazzi shot, and Bella looked stunning in jean shorts, a tank top that said, _" I kissed a boy" _and leather bound sandals. She had a purse on her arm, and her hair was pulled back into an sleek ponytail. I felt a stab of pain hit my heart. She had moved on. I read the caption by the picture.

_" Author Bella Swan takes a stroll in New York City with actor Jacob Black. Sources say that Swan and Black are dating, and that her next book will be dedicated to him."_

I closed the window and shut down my computer quickly. I looked at my office clock. 6:40. I should be heading home. To my lone apartment. I packed up my stuff, and put on my coat. I walked out the door and locked it before walking down to the lobby.

Carmen was chatting on her phone with her husband Eleazar. I looked away. Only to see Kate, one of the nurses, running of out the building to greet her boyfriend Garrett. And there was Angela Webber with her husband Ben, and her newborn daughter Caroline. I sighed and walked to my car as fast as I could.

Just my luck. It was absolutely pouring. I grabbed a newspaper and ran as fast as I could through the down pour. When I reached my car, I cranked the heat, and sped out of the parking lot. Could my life get any worse?

**This was the first of many EPOVs, so I hope you like it. Wow this chapter was long! Thank you to all the people who reviewed for the first chapter. It means a lot! I don't know how many of you caught the little thing about Kristen and Rob. I couldn't think of any other celebs, so I used them. Ha ha! I have pictures of Bella and all of the characters on my profile so check it out.**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**xoxo**

**kenza **


	3. Chapter 3: Old Folks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Sparkle In Your Eyes**

_Chapter 3_

**Bella's POV**

I walked briskly down the street. My head was down, and I was trying to shield myself as much as possible. The only sound was the noise of my heels clicking on the deserted sidewalk. I could feel the icy wind whipping my cheeks and hair. I finally stopped in front of the house.

My old house. I stared at the medium sized brick house. I stared at the red shutters, the red door, the brick chimney on the side of the house, the driveway, the fenced in front yard. All of it. I remembered living there almost as if it was yesterday. A torrent of memories hit me like a tidal wave.

..................................................

_My dad waited for me outside of my kindergarten classroom with an anxious expression. I skipped out of the door holding hands with my two best friends Jacob and Angela. My dad's face smoothed out and he smiled his eye crinkling smile at me. When I saw my dad, I dropped my friends hands and ran into his open arms._

_" Daddy!" I yelled happily. My dad laughed as he hugged me to his chest and swung me around in circles. _

_" Well, hello Bells. How was your first day?" He asked. I kissed him on the cheek, and he chuckled._

_" It was good. Daddy, I made some friends! You gotta meet them." I dragged my dad over to the classroom. _

_" Dad this is Angela, Jessica, Ben, Mike, and Tyler. You know Jacob Black don't you daddy?" I pointed out each of my new friends. Charlie chuckled._

_" Yes, I do honey. Its nice to meet all of you. Well Bells, we better get home. We don't want mom yelling at me!" I bid farewell to all of my friends and followed my dad out to the car. T_

_he ride home consisted of me telling my dad about my first day of school in great detail. When we reached our house, my mother was waited for us on the porch anxiously. I jumped out of the car eagerly and jumped into Renee's embrace._

_" How was school sweetheart?" She asked. I smiled my gap toothed grin._

_" It was so much fun! And I made so many new friends!" I chirped as I ran inside our house. I kicked off my shoes and rain gear. _

_" Mommy, I'm gotta go watch Barney. He is almost on! Hurry!" I shouted, while tripping over to the TV. Both my parents laughed at me. I turned on the TV just in time for the theme song. I danced along eagerly with the giant purple dinosaur. My parents stared into each others eyes and kissed on another._

_" She is our little baby." My dad whispered in my moms ear. My mom smiled widely._

_" She sure is."_

_............................................._

I had to laugh a little at the memory. I sighed. I couldn't stall this any longer. I opened the front gate and walked up the pathway to the porch. My mom's car was in the driveway. Gathering up enough courage, I knocked on the door. I heard a thump and the sound of footsteps.

" Coming!" I heard my mother call. A moment later, and the door swung open. My mother stared at me dumbly.

" Bella?" She whispered. I didn't blame her for being surprised. I hadn't been home in three years. For all she knew, I could've run off and eloped with a criminal and had three kids. I half smiled weakly.

" Surprise?" I said. My mom burst into tears and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

" Oh, Bella! My baby! I haven't seen you in such a long time! Come here to your mother!" Renee held me close to her chest as she sobbed on my shoulder. I let a few of my own tears slide down my cheeks. My mom pulled me inside and shut the front door.

" Oh, honey! You must be freezing! Here take off your shoes and jacket, and I'll fix you up a cup of coco." It appears that her motherly instincts had kicked in. I obeyed and sat by the fire in the living room. I'd always loved this house. It was so quaint and cozy, it made you feel at home instantly. It made you feel warm and loved. Unlike apartment back in Seattle that was wide and open, and made of mostly huge glass windows.

I wrapped a blue wool blanket around myself and shivered. My mother entered the room just then with my beverage. I readily accepted the hot drink and drank it. My mother sat down next to me on the couch and wrapped a blanket around herself. She picked up knitting needles and began where she had left off. I chuckled.

" Since when do you knit?" I teased. My mother smiled sheepishly at me.

" I have to do something while your dad is at work. Why not knit. Besides, now that I'm in my fifties, I need to start acting like an old lady." My mother and I laughed together.

" Oh, Bella. I've missed you so much honey. Its been so lonely in the house just me and your dad. You had me so worried when you didn't call us anymore, and we hadn't heard from you in such a long time." My mother took my hand in hers and squeezed it. I felt myself get chocked up.

" I missed you too mom." I croaked out. My mother narrowed her eyes and studied me.

" What happened." She finally asked. I gulped and looked down at my coca mug. " Bells." My mother warned. I sighed.

" Do you remember Edward? The guy I brought home with me a few times. Well, I've just been having trouble with him lately." I said. Its wasn't all a lie.

" Like what kind of trouble." My mom questioned. I sighed. I knew I wasn't getting out of this.

" LIke break up trouble. You see, we split up last year, and I'm not really sure why." I answered honestly. My mom set down her knitting and hugged me.

" I'm so sorry sweetheart. I know its hard. Why don't you tell me what happened." I could feel all of the pent up tears making themselves down my cheeks. Before I knew what was happening, I was sobbing in my mom's arms. And I mean really sobbing. After a few minutes, I was finally able to speak.

" It was his birthday, and I had planned out this special dinner and party. I had been spending the last few days arranging everything, and on top of that, I was getting my first book published, so as you can imagine, I was really busy. I purposely didn't tell Edward about the book or the party, because I wanted it to be a surprise.

"On the night of his birthday, I had just finished putting the finishing touches on everything, and all I had to do was go home and get Edward. But as soon as I get home, he starts accusing me of seeing another man behind his back! Then all of a sudden he is in my face yelling, and saying hurtful things. I was taken by surprise, so of course I retaliated. And in the end I stupidly break it off, and leave. I eventually figure out that he had misinterpreted my absence and late nights for an affair. When real I was just planning out his surprise.

" But the worst part is. He never called me or came to see me. Nothing. Even after he figured out that it was a misunderstanding." By the end of my rant, my mother was in tears as well.

" Well, you obviously didn't cheat on him. I assume that he realizes his mistake. And if he hasn't made an effort to apologize and make up, then I'd say that its his loss. Honey, you can't keep mourning over him forever. He was an idiot. And you know what they say. Living well is the best revenge. Move on. Forget about him. I understand that it will be hard to move on to a whole new relationship. But you need to think to yourself. How is sitting around moping doing me any good?" My mother was the only person I knew who I could actually trust with advice. She was honest, and she knew how to boost your confidence. I smiled a watery smile at my mother and hugged her. She kissed my forehead.

" I love you so much Bella. It hurts me to see you this upset." My mother said. I sniffled.

" I love you too mom." A fresh ocean of tears cascaded down my face. I felt so guilty for ignoring my parents calls and avoiding them. Just then, we heard the distinct sound of my father parking his car in the driveway. I listened to his footsteps as he climbed the porch steps and opened the back door. I listened as he hung up his sheriff belt and gun.

" Renee?" My dad called.

" In here!" My mother called back. I set down my mug of lukewarm coco, and stood up to greet my dad. He stood in shock.

" Bells?" He said. I nodded.

Charlie grinned and hugged me. " Boy, did I miss you kid. Its been so long since I've seen you! And look at how grown up and beautiful you are." I pulled away from the hug and my dad stared at me. Another feeling crossed his face. I shifted uncomfortably. He glared at nothing.

" Who am I shooting today?" He asked seriously. My mother laughed and stood up. She walked over to hug and kiss my dad.

" Oh, Charlie. Don't be so over dramatic! She is just having boy trouble. I took care of it. Now why don't we all go sit down in the dining room. I'll serve us some dinner." My father softened up instantly to my mothers soothing sentiments. He gazed at her lovingly as she walked off to the kitchen. I began to set the table for three.

" So, how long are you staying for?" My dad asked casually.

" Well, I'm not really sure. I can leave if you want. I just haven't seen you all in a while so I thought I should pop by and say hello." I answered. I didn't want to impose on their routine.

" Nonsense Bella. You will stay as long as you like. You can keep me company while your father is away keeping Forks safe from crime." My mother said as she set down my dad's plate of food in front of him. Charlie dug in. I laughed and ate my own food. It felt so good to eat as a family again. It had been so long since I had had a home cooked meal.

" I'll be here for a week." I decided. My mother's face visibly brightened.

" Oh, thats great! You will stay upstairs in your old bedroom of course. And we can go into town together to go shopping." My mother said enthusiastically. Both my father and I smiled at her enthusiasm.

Later, I stared up at the ceiling of my old bedroom. Maybe I should move on like my mom had said. If Edward wanted me back, he would have come by now. I was wasting my time waiting for him. I was just going to have to except that our relationship was over.

**Here is your chapter! In case you were wondering here are the ages of everyone.**

**Bella: 24**

**Edward: 25**

**Alice: 23**

**Jasper: 25**

**Emmett: 25**

**Rosalie: 24**

**Charlie: 57**

**Renee: 54**

**So there is that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thats pretty much it...**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	4. Chapter 4: One Week Of Danger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Songs: **" Rose" by Matt Duke.

" One Week Of Danger" by The Virgins

**Sparkle In Your Eyes**

_Chapter 4_

**Rosalie's POV**

I awoke to the sound of my neighbors yelling at their 3 year old daughter. I groaned and rolled over on my side. I felt Emmett stir next to me. His arms tightened around my waist and I smiled. Emmett. The love of my life. My husband. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn't. I was already awake.

Sighing, I unwrapped Emmett's arms, and slid out of our king sized bed. I stumbled to the bathroom, and started up the shower. I slid in the shower and let the hot water soothe me. After washing my long blonde hair with my favorite rose scented shampoo, and washing my body with rose body wash, I shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. I hastily brushed my teeth.

I then walked into our master bedroom, and searched my closet for something to wear. I decided on a flowing black dress that ended just before my knees. After putting on my deodorant, perfume, and makeup, I curled my blonde hair into soft curls that bounced when ever I moved my head. I checked myself in the mirror, and smiled. My blonde locks were perfect, my slender body looked stunning in the dress, and my face was breathtaking.

I found a pair of talk black stilettos and slid them on. Emmett still hadn't woken up, so I clicked to the kitchen and made myself a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, sausage, and orange juice. I may look thin, but I eat like a man.

Emmett came stumbling into the kitchen dressed in only his boxers and a white shirt. I couldn't help but laugh at his state. His curly brown hair was hanging in his face, and his eyes were only half open.

" Good morning darling." I said, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He garbled something, and I giggled. He was so cute.

" Food." Was the only thing he said. I laughed and made him a plate full of all the delicacies that he had been dreaming of. As soon as I set it down, his fork was in the bacon. He moaned as the food touched his mouth.

" Bacon is the only reason that I'm alive. Without it I would be a Tellatubby ( spelling?)." I stared at Emmett for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. Amazing how he can keep a straight face while saying that.

" Emmett! Wake up!" I said still laughing. He grunted and kept on chewing blindly. I shook my head and decided that he wouldn't be fully awake until he ate his food. I finished my breakfast, and soon Emmett's plate was empty.

" Rosie, why do you have to go to work today?" Emmett pouted. I kissed him and laughed.

" Yes, Emmett. I have a valuable job, and I can't afford to lose it." I felt like I was talking to a 6 year old. " Plus, you better get ready. You have to be at work soon." Emmett owned a sporting goods store called, ' Emmett's Sporting Goods'. Original right? I myself worked at a fashion magazine as a columnist for the health and fitness section.

Emmett rolled his eyes and rushed to the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the day. I had to laugh at his boyish actions. I grabbed my Prada purse and jacket, ready to leave. Emmett emerged from the bathroom, clean shaven and dressed. I nearly gasped. The way that that shirt fit his muscular body was breathtaking. Emmett smirked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror once more, before opening the door to our apartment and stepping into the hallway. Emmett grabbed his coat and locked the door, together we walked hand in hand to the parking garage. I grinned as I caught sight of my red BMW. She was my baby. Emmett felt the same way about his Jeep.

" Bye, have a nice day at work." Emmett said. He kissed me, and hugged me. I smiled. I truly loved this man.

" Bye, I love you." I whispered in his ear before kissing him. Emmett watched me strut to my car with a proud grin on his face.

" I love you!" He called to me as I drove by him. I blew him a kiss and kept driving. I sighed a happy sigh. My phone suddenly rang. I answered it in a cheerful voice.

" Hello."

" Rosalie?" Alice's excited voice came through he other line. I smiled at the voice of my sister-in-law. She and I were good friends.

" Alice! How nice of you to call. Whats up?" I said as I punched in the code number to the parking garage. The gate slowly opened, and I sped out onto the busy road.

" Oh, Rosalie you'll never guess what just happened!" I furrowed my brow trying to figure it out.

" What?" Alice and my brother had been dating for as long as I can remember. Jasper had fallen head over heels with Alice the first time he met her.

" Jasper just proposed to me!" I screeched on my breaks, much to the cars behind me dismay.

" What?!" I shouted.

" Jasper asked me to marry him! You're not mad are you?" Alice asked anxiously. I smiled. I couldn't have approved more of their marriage.

" Of course not Alice! Thats great! I'm so happy for you two. I know how much you love each other." I couldn't stop grinning.

" Good. I was scared there for a minute. Do you want to hear how he proposed?!" Alice exclaimed. I laughed.

" Duh!" I said. Alice squealed.

" So I woke up this morning, and Jasper wasn't in bed next to me, and I panicked. Then I notice that a breakfast of pancakes and waffles is sitting in his spot on the bed, so I instantly know that he is alright. I begin to eat, and then out of nowhere, Jasper jumps out of the closet and begins reciting poetry! I start to cry because it is so beautiful. He then gets down on his knees and says,

" Mary Alice Cullen. I love you more than words can express. You make me complete. You are the only thing I will ever want in life. Will you give me the honor of marrying me?" I begin to sob because I am so happy, and I shake my head.

" Yes! A thousand times yes!" I yelled, jumping off the bed to kiss him. Jasper begins to cry and whisper in my ear.

" You have just made me that happiest man on earth. I love you." I tell him I love him, and then, well, I'm sure you can guess what we did next. But Isn't that so sweet? It was so unexpected and perfect! Rosalie I think I will die of happiness!" Alice finished her tale with a happy sigh.

I wiped a few stray tears away from my eyes. Never in all my life, would I have pictured Jasper being so happy. He had always been quiet and reserved, and had never taken in interest in much except for reading.

" I'm so happy for you Alice! That is one of the sweetest engagements that I've ever heard of. Well, except for mine , but thats aside from the point." I sniffled.

" My mother will be so happy! All of her children married. Well, almost all of them..." Alice trailed off and I knew that she was thinking of Edward. Ah, Edward. Everyone had always thought that he would be the first or second to get married, but that turned out to be wrong.

Edward had been together with Bella for almost as long as me and Emmett. It was blatantly obvious how in love they were. As soon as they would walk into a room, you could feel the atmosphere change. They seemed to be living in synchronization almost. If Bella crossed her legs or moved even a little bit, Edward changed his position so that he was closer to her.

And the same with Bella. If Edward laughed, she would laugh, and if he sat down, she would be right next to him. It annoyed the hell out of me at first. Didn't they have lives? Why were they always copying each other? But over the years I looked closer at their relationship, and saw that when in fact, they were their own people, but at the same time, they wanted to be close to one another.

At first, I had hated Bella with a passion, but over the years she began to grow on me, and within the last two years I had begun to genuinely like her as a friend. Me, Alice, and Bella used to go out and go shopping or visit each other at work every once in awhile. And to be honest, when Edward and Bella broke up, Alice and I almost felt like a part of us was being broken up with.

Life has never been the same since. It was a shock to everyone when Edward announced their split. How could a couple so perfect for each other be broken apart? We hadn't seen or spoken to Bella since the incident. And we hadn't seen Edward since the break up.

Even over the phone, we could tell how out of it he was. Was it even possible to be that empty? We had often asked ourselves when we heard Edward speak. All of his mirth was gone. He was a mere shadow of the man he used to be. His parents were absolutely heart broken to have lost Bella. They had considered her a daughter.

" Rose? Are you listening to me?" Alice demanded. I snapped out of my thoughts.

" Huh? Oh, um, sorry could you repeat that?" Alice sighed.

" I was just saying that I miss Edward and Bella both. I think that we should intercede. Forcefully get them together. Their break up was really just a big misunderstanding. The real problem is that they are too stubborn to admit they were wrong." Alice ranted. I nodded in agreement. She was right.

" Well, what should we do? I mean, Bella changed her phone number and moved to a whole different neighborhood. And she isn't listed in the phone book because of her status. How are we gonna find her?" I wondered. It was true.

Shortly after her and Edward broke up, she had become a world famous author. Ironically her first book was a book about her and Edward's love story. Everyone had been pleasantly surprised at her good fortune. But then again, it was bad for Edward to have a published reminder of their relationship.

" Don't worry. We'll find her somehow." I snorted.

" Alice there are over 3,263,497 people in Seattle! How are we supposed to find her? For all we know, she could have moved to London or New York. Maybe even Tokyo!" I scolded her. Was she serious?

" Oh, hush Rose! You're forgetting that she is a famous author." Alice reasoned in a calm voice.

" Thats even worse! Since she is famous, the city will take extra care to hide her name and address and all that! And you know she won't be walking around the street! What about the paparazzi!?" I was getting frustrated.

" You really underestimate my abilities Rose. Obviously I've thought of that. Now, as soon as you get off for your lunch break, you will call me and we will meet at a nearby cafe. Do you hear me?" I rolled my eyes.

" Yes mother." Alice laughed then hung up. I sighed. What had I got myself into?

**Sorry for the short chapter! But this was necessary. And fear not, next chapter will be Edward! So as you can see, Alice and Rosalie are being devious, and taking matters into their own hands.**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	5. Chapter 5: New Folks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Songs:** "I'm Not Over" by Carolina Liar

" I Miss You" Blink 182

" Sometime Around Midnight" The Airborne Toxic Event

**Sparkle In Your Eyes**

_Chapter 5_

**Edward's POV**

The sound of my alarm clock blaring awoke me from my dreams. Not that the dreams were anything special. In fact, I didn't dream. It was almost like fainting, except you know whats happening. It was just blank darkness. Nothing.

I shook my head trying to shake off the sleep. Without opening my eyes, I blindly waved around my bedside table and shut off my alarm clock. I stretched my arms in the air, and threw the covers off of my body. I shivered as the cool air hit my bare warm skin. I only slept in boxers and a thin tee shirt. Bella used to always complain about me being too cold and getting sick, but I always used to laugh and kiss her. She over worried.

I sighed. I couldn't go for a few seconds without thinking about her could I? I growled at myself, and angrily turned up the shower to the hottest it would go. I ripped off my clothes, and jumped in the scalding hot shower. At first the water seemed to numb my skin it was so hot, but I eventually got used to the temperature.

_I closed my eyes and pictured myself in the shower just as usual. Then suddenly the door opened, and I heard the soft sound of a woman's feet pat across the floor. The shower curtain opened, and Bella's angelic face peered in. _

_She blushed and made sure to only look at my face. I snickered and pulled her in the shower with me. She was fully clothed and she squealed with displeasure at her wet tank top and shorts. I laughed at her scrunched up expression. She glared at me._

_" Its not funny! I hate having wet clothes on my body! And now I have to change.." Bella huffed angrily. I chuckled. _

_" I'm sorry Bella. But I just couldn't resist pulling you in with me. You looked so cute out there all by yourself and smiling." I apologized. As and added bonus, I unleashed my green eyes on her, and smiled her favorite crooked smile. Her eyes glazed over for a moment, before she shook her head and scowled at me._

_" Nope! I'm not falling for it this time. Don't even try to be cute with me mister." She replied trying to sound firm. I laughed at her attempt at scolding me. Bella scowled at me, but I saw a hint of a smile playing at her lips. _

_I leaned down to her height and pulled her close to me for a chaste kiss. When we pulled back for air, Bella's face was flushed from the kiss, and her wet hair stuck to her neck and chest. She looked so beautiful. Like a fallen angel. And the sexiest fallen angel I had ever seen. Bella smiled up at me, and I grinned back. _

_" Alright, I forgive you. But only if you let me go." Bella reasoned. She bit her full bottom lip with the sexiest innocent look on her face. Her beautiful brown eyes smoldered at me, and her lips were slightly swollen from all the kissing we had done earlier._

_I couldn't help it. I growled and pulled her to my chest and kissed her. Again. This time I pulled away and left her hanging. She opened her eyes and pouted. I had to restrain myself from jumping her again._

_" Hey! I wasn't finished..." She complained. I smirked as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist, and kissed me passionately. I could feel the blood pounding through my veins, and my heart thumping. _

_Just as I began to kiss her back, she jumped down, and smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes at er. She was the most dangerous creature I had ever met. Before Bella got out of the shower, she bent down, and turned the shower dial. _

_She hastily slipped out into the bathroom and began to laugh her musical laugh. I smiled at her laugh, but my smile faded as I noticed the water had turned cold. I jumped away from it and hissed. Bella's laugh grew and became louder. I swiped the curtain aside and glared at her._

_" Why is the water cold?" I asked stiffly. Bella snickered, and shrugged innocently._

_" What? I thought that it might be a good idea for you to take a cold shower. You know after our little rendezvous." I stood there in shock. _

_Bella laughed and sashayed out of the bathroom. My mouth hung open and I couldn't believe that she had just said that. I finally resolved for shaking my head and smiling to myself. She was one of a kind for sure. I turned the water back to hot, and finished my shower with a smile on my face. _

I was brought back to reality with a jolt. I realized that the water was turning cold, and I hadn't even washed my hair or body yet. Great. I hastily scrubbed my hair and body, and shut off the shower. After I had dried off, I pulled on my hospital clothes, and slipped on my shoes. For breakfast I had a simple bagel and coffee.

I checked my watch, and saw that it was time for me to leave. I put on my winter coat, locked my apartment, and made my way down to the lobby. I found my silver Volvo parked outside on the curb. It had a new small dent on the side of it. I groaned. Perfect. Why couldn't people just mind their own business and not touch other people's vehicles? Did they know how much this car cost me? I sighed and unlocked the car. Pulling off the steering wheel lock, and starting the car, I sped off towards the hospital.

I growled and slammed my fist against the steering wheel. Traffic. I sighed and cranked up the heat. I was going to be here for awhile. To distract myself from the irritating traffic, I turned on the radio to my favorite classical music station. My favorite Debussy song Claire De Lune began to play, and I turned up the volume so that the music floated through the car. I instantly relaxed and forgot about my rage. Forty-five minutes later, I rushed into the hospital lobby. Angela smiled at me.

" Sorry I'm so late, there was terrible traffic on my way here. An accident." I apologized. Angela and the other receptionist Kim smiled at me.

" Its alright. Ben got trapped in it on his way to work this morning too. Poor man, his heater is broken in his car so he has to sit in the freezing cold." Angela's face crinkled with worry for her husband. I smiled politely. Kim nodded in agreement.

" Yeah, Jared's friend Embry was complaining about it this morning." Kim patted Angela's back in comfort. I cleared my throat.

" Did I miss any calls?" I asked. The women typed something in their computers.

" Nope. I don't think so. But you will have to ask Carmen. She will know." Angela smiled kindly at me from behind her glasses. I smiled back and walked away to my office. On my way in I met Carmen.

" Any calls?" I asked. She shook her head.

" No. But you do have a surgery scheduled for 4:00." Carmen informed me. I nodded and retreated to my office. To my surprise, there was already someone in there waiting for me. Someone must have let them in. It was a short woman with curly brown hair. She turned as I entered the office. She had a cute face. Small nose, blue eyes, pretty dimples, and full lips. Her face broke into a grin as she saw me.

" Hi, um, I'm sorry that I came in here, I have something I need to talk to you about." She had a sweet high pitched voice and she seemed friendly. I set down my coat and bag on my desk chair and shook her hand. It was small and fit nicely in my big one.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Edward Masen." The woman smiled her dimpled smile again.

" Jessica Stanley. Nice to meet you too." I released her hand and she looked around the room nervously. I realized that I must seem pretty intimidating. It was dark in my office, and the blinds were closed.

I switched on the lights, and opened the blinds. Jessica relaxed a little, before sitting down in the chair across from my desk. Jessica fidgeted nervously with the hem of her candy pink dress. I sat down in my desk chair and cleared my throat.

" Sorry I was late. So what can I help you with?" I asked her. She looked me straight in the eyes.

" I need to know if it is possible for me to see a family member of mine." She answered ardently. I sighed.

" And who is that?" I asked. I quickly logged on to my computer and turned to my brief case to get out a list of all my patients, Jessica sat up straighter.

" My brother in law." She said stiffly. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was prepared to fight to see him. I looked up at her through my eyelashes.

" Name?"

" Michael Newton." I flipped through my chart until I found his name. I read his condition. He had been in a terrible drunk driving accident a few weeks ago, and he was suffering from severe bleeding of the brain, paralyzation, and was currently brain dead. I shook my head. He was in such bad shape, I doubted that a visitor would be good for his health.

" I'm sorry, but it appears that Mr Newton is not in good enough shape to have visitors." I apologized. I watched as her face fell. I felt bad for her, truly I did, but he was really in no condition for her company. Her head snapped up instantly and she glared at me.

" Why not? Whats so wrong with him?" She growled fiercely. I arched an eyebrow.

" He in brain dead, paralyzed, and has severe head injuries. He won't even know how you are. He can't talk, and he is suffering from memory loss." I said matter of factly. Jessica slumped in her seat and I saw a few tears trickle down her cheeks. I began to feel guilty for being so blunt.

" I'm sorry, its just that.. My sister Lauren just had her baby a few days ago, and now she is at home nursing the baby and a cold. She sent me out to check on her husband. To see how he was. Is there chance that he will recover?" Jessica sniffled. I reached my hand across the desk and surprised myself by patting her on the shoulder. Jessica's tears began to fall even harder.

" The chances are very slim. He has had quite a few injuries, since he came in a few weeks ago." I said softly. This was my least favorite part of my job. Having to break the news to families that their loved one wouldn't make it, or was in a coma.

Sobs racked Jessica's body, and she set her head in her hands. Her thin shoulders shook violently with the momentum of her tears. I could feel myself getting more and more depressed at her situation. I crossed the room over to her chair and gently placed a hand on her back.

She surprised me by leaning into me and crying. I was taken aback, but didn't object. It had been a long time since a woman had cried on my shoulder, and it was painfully familiar. After Jessica was done, she looked up at me and wiped her puffy red eyes.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Jessica murmured. I smiled softly.

" Its alright. I am truly sorry about your brother in law." I said. Jessica smiled a tiny smile.

" Its not him that I'm crying about. He was a jerk. Its my sister. Poor thing is going to have to raise little Ashley all by herself. Now that Mike's gone.." Jessica frowned and wiped a few more tears from her eyes.

" I know this is awful forward of me, but do you want to grab some lunch?" Jessica asked me suddenly. I raised my eyebrows. This was the first time in a whole year that a girl had asked me on a date. Well, a decent girl.

I was about to decline, when an image suddenly popped into my head. It was the picture on Google yesterday of Bella holding hands and laughing with Jacob Black. I instantly rethought my answer. If Bella was moving on, then so am I. I smiled at her.

" Sure. Do you want to go now?" I asked. I was eager to get out for once. Jessica looked up at me shocked.

" R-really?" She stuttered. It appeared that she was surprised by my answer. I laughed.

" Sure! I haven't been out in awhile, and god knows I don't want to sit in my office until four doing nothing. Lets go." I slipped off my doctor coat and slid my jacket over my green sweater. Jessica seemed surprised by my casual jeans and sweater ensemble under my work coat. I laughed, and grabbed my wallet and keys. Jessica put on her coat, and followed me out as I locked my office. When we reached Carmen's desk, I grinned at her.

" Carmen, I will be out on my lunch break. If anyone calls for me, take a message. I'll be back by four." I called. Jessica followed my. Carmen watched after us with an incredulous expression and open mouth. When we reached my car, Jessica climbed in the passenger seat.

" Wow. You have a really nice car." She commented. I saw her stroking the leather seats out of the corner of my eye. I had to smile at that. Bella had always said the same thing. My smile faltered. Bella. I wondered what she was doing right now.

What would she do if she saw me with Jessica? Would she be sad? Angry? Hurt? I forced those thoughts out of my head. Bella was probably with Jacob Black right now at his house watching Romeo and Juliet cuddled up on the sofa, with blankets and hot chocolate. She had moved on remember?

" So where do you want to eat?" I asked casually. Jessica looked over at me.

" There is a really nice Mexican food place down this street. Its called El Pancho." Jessica replied. I nodded and parked the car. Out of habit, I walked across the car to open her door for her. She smiled and as she walked past me, I smelled her perfume.

I almost gagged. Its wasn't that it smelled bad. No, it was just very strong. I wasn't used to strong scents. My mother, sister, an all the other women in my life had always worn light perfume and not too heavy. I shook my head and followed her inside.

We were seated at a booth, and we ordered immediately. I got a taco with rice and beans, while she got an enchilada. We sat in silence while we waited for our food. We made occasional small talk, until our food came, and we focused on our appetites.

After we were done, I payed the bill, and we left. On the drive back to the hospital Jessica rambled on about her sister Lauren and how close they were. I was only half listening. When we returned to the parking lot, Jessica smiled at me.

" Thanks for lunch." She said. I grinned at her.

" Your welcome. Thanks for inviting me." I answered. There was an awkward silence between us, and Jessica shifted her feet nervously.

" Well, I should be on my way." She said finally. As she walked away I realized that I forgot to ask her something.

" Wait!" I called. Jessica froze instantly, and turned around. Her face was excited as if she had been hoping I would stop her.

" Can I have your number? It would be nice to do something like this again." I said. I tensed, waiting for her to reject me and run off complaining about how boring I was. But instead she simply smiled.

" Sure! I thought you would never ask!" She took out her cell phone and I took mine out. We exchanged numbers and other contact info. I waved to her one last time before walking off. I smiled.

Maybe this might actually work out. On my way in the building I caught sight of a canary yellow Porsche. Next to it stood two fuming women. Oh, shit. So much for working out.

**There you are! I decided not to make Jessica a ditzy bitch. I mean, come on. How realistic is that? Edward only falls for smart reasonable women. I want some feedback people! I would also just like to thank all of you for reviewing and giving my story a chance. The thoughts are much appreciated.**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	6. Chapter 6: Realize

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Songs: **" Single Ladies" by Beyonce **( I was listening to this song when I wrote this. It only really applies to the beginning when Bella is getting ready, but after that its just kinda gone. But who cares? I love this song.)**

" Realize" by Colbie Calliat **( In this chapter I show more of Bella's easy going fun side. This song is really calm and stuff, so I thought it would fit.)**

**Sparkle In Your Eyes**

_Chapter 6_

**Bella's POV ( 2 weeks later)**

I slid on my faded skinny jeans, and examined the various rips on the jean legs. Deciding to keep it simple, I threw on a flowy purple tunic that Rosalie had given me last year. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My brown hair had finally settled into a ponytail, my skin was pale as ever, and my body still thin.

I hated wearing makeup but I had to, so I kept it simple, and used skin tone eyeshadow, mascara, and a touch of eyeliner. I refused to wear lipstick or lip gloss, and opted for my favorite apple scented lip balm. I put on deodorant, spritzed myself with a light apple scent, grabbed my purse, and slid on my favorite leather bound sandals.

It was unusually warm in New York today, and I was meeting Jacob at a cafe in a few minutes, so I didn't bother with a jacket. On the way down in the elevator, I saw a couple give me a weird look. I groaned. Of course I would be recognized anywhere I went. New York was no exception. I wasn't into the whole incognito deal, but I slid on my sunglasses none the less.

I walked briskly out of the hotel lobby and down the bustling Manhattan street. Jake had called me the day I got back from my visit to Forks, and had invited me to come to New York and spend some quality time with him. Jacob and I had been friends since birth.

Sarah and Renee had been placed in the same hospital room while they were in labor, and they had bonded while screaming at the poor nurse. By dad and Billy had bonded while trying to shut our mothers up. That must have been fun. Anyway, the point is, they have been best friends ever since. Rachel and Rebecca, Jacob's older twin sisters, had always been too bossy and girly for me when I was a kid, so I had played with Jacob instead. We were both the same age, and had the same birthday.

When we were both in 9th grade, Jacob had developed a crush on me. At first I didn't notice, but as he became more bold and forward, I began to realize that I had feelings for him too. So we dated until senior year when I realized that Jake was more of a brother to me than anything. I broke it off, and left for college. Jake had been heartbroken and lost.

He ended up going to NYU in New York City, and had stayed there ever since. We had lost contact for awhile, but by our second year of college, we finally met up when our parents invited the other over for Christmas. We apologized and were back to being best friends in no time.

Shortly afterwards, Jacob began his acting career by starring in a drama TV series. I personally thought that it sucked, but that was just me. Jake's big break came when he was cast as Johnny Depp's best friend in a movie with Kiera Knightly and a new actress Megan Ross.

When Jacob had invited me down to New York, I jumped at the offer. I was eager to get out of Seattle for awhile, with all the madness. Whenever I am around Jacob I can't help but feel naturally happy and easy going. There is just something about his cheerful personality that makes you feel like all of your problems aren't worth the stress and are unimportant.

The cafe that was our usual meeting spot, came into view, and I sauntered over to the front door. I tried to ignore the stares that I was getting from almost ever person in the cafe, and proceeded to order an iced coffee. I sat outside at one the unoccupied table. I sipped my coffee silently and waited for Jake.

Just as I was about to text him, he rounded the corner with Megan Ross linked to his arm. I raised my eyebrows. Since when were Megan and Jake friends? They despised each other on the set of their movie. Megan was definently pretty.

She was short. Like Alice short, with long black hair. Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown, she had full shapely lips, a cute face with adorable dimples, and perfect peachy skin. Megan was half Japanese and half Native American. Her mother was a Japanese supermodel and her dad was from a reserve in Oregon. She had the same build as Alice. Thin, but still shapely.

But one of the best things about Megan was her personality. She was bubbly. She had a dry sense of humor, and she had an almost intoxicating laugh. Whenever she smiled her dimpled grins, or laughed, it made you want to do the same. She had the ability to attract people to her. She would start a trend, and stop trends. It was like she was a magical goddess who had the ability to make everyone follow and copy her.

Jake and Megan waved to me, and I smiled back at them. Megan was the first to get to me, thanks to her running full speed at me. She ran into me with a huge impact that sent us tumbling to the floor. We both laughed, and Jake rolled his eyes.

" Bella! I haven't seen you in so long! God look at you! You are a total moon sparkle maiden." Megan exclaimed. I stared at her weirdly for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Megan was also famous for making up nonsensical words or phrases. Megan laughed, and Jacob looked at us funny.

" What?" We looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

" Nothing. Where is my hug?!" I yelled in mock anger. Jake laughed and hugged me tightly.

" God Bells. I have missed you so much." Jake breathed into my hair. After Megan and Jake ordered their smoothies, we walked around the city chatting away aimlessly. Apparently Megan and Jake had started dating. I was surprised at first, but happy for them.

At about 3:45, we wandered over to Canal street and over to the piers. The paparazzi had popped out from behind bushes and snapped pictures of us, but I ignored them. I guess thats what you get for being friends with two Hollywood stars. My phone buzzed in my purse. I frowned. Who would be calling me? As I searched through my leather bag for my cell phone, Megan laughed.

" Uh oh! Bella's got a vibrator!" Megan and Jake laughed, while I rolled my eyes. I answered my Blackberry.

" Hello?"

" Hello, is this Bella Swan?" I began to get suspicious.

" Yes. Who is calling?"

" This is David Casey." I gasped in surprise. That name sounded so familiar. I was momentarily speechless.

" Hi." I finally cracked out. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but the name and voice set off a memory in my mind of me and Edward visiting Alice at work. I shook away the memory and turned my attention back to the call.

" Hi. Listen Bella. I know that this is totally unexpected and uncalled for, but are you dating Jacob Black?" I froze. Megan and Jacob stared at me curiously.

" No. Why do you think that?" I answered stiffly. There was a sigh on the other line. Was it just me, or did he sound relieved?

" Okay. Thanks. Bye." David hung up abruptly. I stared at my phone in utter shock. What the hell was that all about? I tried to call him back, but the number that he had just called me from was listed as private. Wait. How did he get my new number? I stood there for a few moments frozen in my spot. Jacob finally sighed.

" What now Bells." I shook my head.

" I'm not really sure." I answered truthfully. Megan and Jake exchanged a look then looked back at me.

" Well, are you okay?" Megan asked. I nodded absently. Jake and Megan shrugged and decided to drop it.

" So, where were we before Bella had a panic attack? Oh, thats right Jake's car." Megan began to chatter away with Jake. I came out of my trance and listened to them.

" I think that I'm gonna try rebuilding that Volkswagen in my dad's backyard..." I laughed.

" Jake that thing is like 30 years old! There is no way that you will be able to find the right parts for it." Jacob rolled his eyes.

" Whatever Bella. You are such a pessimist. I'll just up grade it if I can't find the right parts." Jake gave me a duh look and Megan laughed. And so the rest of our afternoon continued just as it had began. Jake and I said our goodbyes at six. Megan and I went back to her apartment and hung out for awhile before I went back to my hotel room and packed up my bags for my flight tomorrow morning.

As I drifted to sleep, I couldn't help but think back to phone call that I had received earlier in the day. Who was this David Casey? What business did he know about me and Jacob? I couldn't take it. I threw the covers off of my body and wrapped a robe around my body. I scrabbled over to my laptop and logged in to wifi quickly.

I opened google and searched ' David Casey' in the search bar and hit enter. I waited anxiously for my laptop to load the page. I scrolled down the page and looked at the different links. The one that caught my eye was the first one that had loaded. I clicked on it and gasped.

It had lead me straight to _" Alice" ._ That was the fashion label that Alice owned. I scrolled down the page and read the intro pages. They were boring and said things about how critically acclaimed the label was and blah blah blah. But at the bottom of the page the familiar signature of Alice was the only thing. I searched through all of the pages but found nothing about a David Casey. All the other links were about other people. I was certain that David Casey had something to do with Alice. But the question was what?

I sighed and shut my laptop. It would do me no good to stay up and ponder. I crawled back to bed and huffed. This situation was vexing me. As I drifted to sleep, I couldn't help but think about the one being who would know the answer. Edward.

**Sorry for the long wait. I was out of town and we are taking the standardized tests this week. Blah. Anyway, who could this mysterious David Casey be? Ah, the intrigue... I have posted pictures of everyone on my profile so check those out. I chose new models and actors for my new characters so they aren't the same as my other stories. Anyway, tell me what you thought!**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	7. Chapter 7: My Own Worst Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Song: **"My Own Worst Enemy" by Lit

**Sparkle In Your Eyes**

_Chapter 7_

**Edward's POV**

I rolled my eyes as Alice bounded into my apartment with a furious expression.

" Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What the hell is your problem?! Can't you at least tell me about these significant parts of your life?! I mean, here I thought that you were all depressed and recovering, and I see you smooching some slut faced hoebag in the parking lot!" Alice ranted. Her arms waved around crazily as she spoke. Her normally pale complexion was stained with red patches from her anger. I rolled my eyes again.

" Alice, there is a reason that I ran away from you and Rosalie in the parking lot. And that reason was because I specifically did not want to deal with your accusations. Can't you just be happy for me, and get over it?" I tried to reason. Alice's eyes got even wider, I was momentarily afraid that they would pop.

" Edward! If you don't answer my previous question in ten seconds, I will take it upon myself to personally murder you. And you know hell hath NO mercy! Especially when I send you there!" Alice shrieked. I shuddered and held my hand over her mouth.

" Alice! There is a baby sleeping next door. If you wake her up, so help me..." I was interrupted by the sound of a baby screaming and howling. I dropped my hand and swore. Alice stood with her arms crossed in the middle of the room, smirking. Sure enough, a few seconds later, there was an angry wrap on my door.

I glared at Alice, and walked to greet my furious neighbors. I plastered a fake smile on my face and swung the door open. The short woman was fuming. Her long bleach blond hair was sticking to her face with sweat, and she had severe bags under her blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes at me.

" Are you the person who was shouting? The one who woke up my baby?" She growled. I grinned sheepishly. I saw her anger melt for a moment as she stared at my face with a glazed over look in her eyes.

" Yes, I'm very sorry about that. My wife here has just found out that she is pregnant, and she was having a brief breakdown. It won't happen again, I promise." I smiled sweetly at her. I heard Alice gasp inside, and I smirked. Ha! Thats what she gets for being loud. The woman narrowed her eyes and raised her eyebrow. Alice thundered over to the doorway and pushed me aside. The woman was shocked.

" Oh. You must be his wife. I've never seen you around. So you are prego huh? Yeah, well good luck with putting up with the little demon. If it wasn't for my sister Jess, I think I would kill myself. It never shuts up!" The woman exclaimed. I curled my lip in disgust. What a vile woman. But something about her was familiar. Her door suddenly opened and a woman came stopping out.

" Did you find out who woke her up?" a familiar voice asked. Jessica. I smiled.

" Jessica?" I asked surprised. She looked up with wide eyes and blushed slightly. Just like her...

" Oh! Um, Edward! Hey, what are you doing here?" Jess stuttered. I grinned at her crookedly. Her eyes glazed over slightly. Alice elbowed my in my ribs and I glared t her.

" What?" I hissed. Alice scowled at me.

" Care to introduce us?" She said with raised eyebrows. I cleared my throat.

" Alice, Jessica. Jessica, Alice. I had lunch with Jessica today." I muttered. Jessica and I grew uncomfortable under the heavy stares of my sister and Jessica's friend. Alice finally arched an eyebrow and shook Jessica's hand hesitantly. Jessica blushed and gulped. Alice could be very intimidating.

" Nice to meet you." Jessica said quietly. Alice nodded, and pursed her lips.

" Likewise." She responded curtly. The blonde woman next to Jessica jumped at the awkward silence.

" My names Lauren. I'm Jessica's sister." She smiled fakely and I shook her hand hesitantly. Jessica looked away while Alice snickered.

" Well, it was nice to see you all. But I have some work to do. I'll see you two around sometime." I said after a moment of silence. The girls nodded, and my sister and I retreated back to the living room. Alice plopped down on the couch and stared at me. I sighed.

" Yes, that was the woman I was with earlier. But as you can tell, its not official. We have only been on one date. And it was a lunch date no less." I answered her unasked question. Alice continued to stare at me. I sighed again.

" Don't look at me like that Alice. Jessica is the first girl I have taken an interest in since Bella." I said weakly. Alice stared back blankly. " And it isn't like I'm the only one moving on. Bella has a new boyfriend." Alice's head snapped up at my comment and she jumped off the couch.

" What are you talking about? How do you know?" Alice snapped at me. I scowled at her.

" I saw a picture of her with him." I snapped back at her. She narrowed her eyes and snatched my laptop off of the table.

" Be careful! That was expensive." I complained. Alice rolled her eyes. As if she even cared.

I sat down next to Alice as she typed Bella's name in on Google Image. The usual picture's popped up from book signings and such, but there was a whole batch of new pictures. My heart tugged a little as I saw Bella's heavenly face, but I ignored it.

Alice clicked on a set of pictures that had been uploaded today. They were paparazzi shots of course, and featured Bella, Jacob, and another woman who I recognized as Megan Ross. Alice enlarged the pictures. They were all the same. Bella drinking a smoothie, laughing, and smiling at her boyfriend. I shot Alice a triumphant smirk. She rolled her eyes.

" So? She was walking down the street with Jacob and Megan. Maybe they are friends." Alice replied. I raised an eyebrow. I pointed to the picture that I had looked at before of Bella and Jacob holding hands. Even Alice couldn't deny it. They looked like a couple. Alice fumbled for her cell phone and dialed a number quickly.

" David? Its Alice. I need you to get in contact with your girlfriend. " There was a brief pause as the person spoke. Alice frowned.

" Hello, Carla? Yes, its Alice Cullen. Its good to talk to you too. Listen, I need a huge favor. You are Megan Ross's agent aren't you? Well I need you to get in contact with one of her friends. Do you think you could help me with that? Yes, I know that you aren't allowed to do that. Please? I promise I will give you anything from the stores free if you do me this huge favor. Yes, even that yellow purse. Thank you so much!" Alice negotiated.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion at her. She was up to no good. I could tell by the evil glint in her eyes. Alice skipped out the door without even saying goodbye. I scoffed. Whatever. I flicked on the TV and watched a pointless reality TV show with these two men I have never heard of in my life. I watched that for awhile then turned on the Seahawks game and watched them lose yet another game.

I had promised my mother that I would come to my house for dinner tonight, but I wasn't really in the mood for it. I knew I couldn't cancel, so I got dressed in jeans and a shirt, and left. On my way out of my apartment complex, I caught sight of a head of curly brown hair. Jessica.

For a moment I actually considered calling to her and asking her to join me for dinner, but I knew that it would be a bad idea. For both me and my family. I climbed into my beloved Volvo, and speed off towards the outskirts of town. I turned on some classical music softly, and drove with ease through the city. I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift back to a memory that had occurred in this very car.

............................................

**2 years earlier**

_I tied my shoes hastily. It was already 6:40 and my parents were expecting us at 7:00 for dinner. I quickly latched on my watch, and grabbed my jacket. _

_" Bella! Love, we have to go right this second. We are already late, and you know that Alice and Esme will be waiting for us." I called to Bella. I heard a thump from our bedroom and I resisted the urge to laugh. Of course Bella would fall down. I smiled._

_" Are you alright?" I called. _

_" Yeah. Just a little trip. Nothing to worry about." Bella's angelic voice called back. I could practically see her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. A few seconds later Bella came clambering into the living room, clad in a stunning black lace dress _**( pic on my profile)**_. _

_Her beautiful hair was left loose to do its natural wave, and she was hardly wearing any makeup. Not to mention the fact that she was wearing lethal looking black pumps _**( pic on my profile) **_. There was no way she was going out looking as gorgeous as she did. I swooped her into my arms and kissed her. She looked stunning._

_" You look like an angel." I whispered in her ear. Bella kissed me on the cheek and smiled._

_" Thank you. I figured I might as well look good for this dinner party. You know how Alice gets." She muttered. I chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear._

_" You always look good love. Now lets go before Alice comes over here with a machete and kills us." I said. Bella laughed and grabbed her black leather Juicy Couture purse _**( pic on profile. I couldn't resist! I have the same bag)**_. _

_We locked the apartment, and walked over to the Volvo. Bella sat in the passengers seat and sighed. I smirked and drove towards my parents house. Bella turned on the radio to the classical music channel. Claire De Lune came on and Bella turned in up._

_" I love your car." Bella sighed; content. I laughed and looked at her._

_" And why is that?" I asked._

_" I don't know. Its just that, you would expect a man like you to have some sexy expensive car like a Ferrari or something, but instead you have this Volvo. It seems so serious and down to earth. Just like you. Edward, you made the Volvo sexy." Bella explained. I laughed at her logic. _

_" So I made this car sexy?" I teased. Bella blushed and looked at her hands. I snickered and lifted up her chin with my finger so I could kiss her. _

_" Don't be embarrassed. You made vintage cars sexy." I said. Bella snorted. I was referring to her ancient red truck that she had when we first started dating. It had died last year, and Bella was currently car less._

_" Keep your eyes on the road." She muttered. I chuckled and continued driving, until we reached the suburb that my parents lived in. We pulled up to their gigantic stone mansion _**( pic on profile) **_and parked in the driveway. Rosalie's red BMW, and Alice's Porsche were already there.  
_

_Before we were even out of the car, Alice and Rosalie were trying to abduct Bella from me. Bella grimaced and mouthed 'help' to me. I shrugged my shoulders. Bella shot me a death glare. My mother, father, Emmett, and Jasper all laughed and met me in the driveway. _

_" Its good to see you Edward." My mother said warmly. She hugged me. " I trust that you and Bella are in good health." I laughed._

_" Well, seeing as Bella was kidnapped by my physic sister and Rosalie, I wouldn't know." Emmett and Jasper laughed with me. Alice stomped out from the garage with Rosalie and Bella in tow. _

_" I heard that mister!" She yelled. I snickered and she rolled her eyes._

_" You know, I think I like your girlfriend more than you." Rosalie said. I feigned hurt, and everyone laughed. Everyone looked stunning. Alice was wearing a blue empire waist dress, with black heels _**( pic on my profile) **_. Rosalie was wearing a crimson backless dress with black stilettos _**( on my profile) **_. And my mother, Esme, was wearing a blue fitted dress with strappy black heels _**( you know the drill.) **_. _

_Everyone waited around inside while we waited for guests to arrive. When the doorbell finally rang, my mother jumped up and answered it with a broad grin on her face. I took Bella's hand and kissed it before wrapped my arms securely around her waist. _

_" Are you ready for hell?" I whispered in her ear. I took the opportunity to inhale her sweet scent of freesia and strawberries. _

_" As I'll ever be." She muttered. I kissed her bare neck and kissed her lips chastely._

_" You'll do fine. Its just a bunch of old hags pinching your cheeks and talking about their rich husbands who bought them new cars and vacation homes. And plus, it must be a thousand times worse for Emmett and Rosalie. They are the ones getting married." Bella groaned._

_" Ugh. Even worse. I don't fit in with your families rich friends and traditions. I came from a middle class family who never even thought about buying another house or car."_

_I chuckled. " Bella you don't need to have money to be beautiful. Half of these women could only dream about being the wonderful woman you are. Now stop worrying. Remember me and my family will by your side at all times. " Bella sighed._

_" You are right. There is nothing to worry about. Just a bunch of old people..." I laughed._

_" I love you." I whispered in her neck while I gave her butterfly kisses._

_" I love you too." She breathed._

_" Edward! Bella! Stop canoodling and greet our guests!" Emmett boomed. Bella blushed as all heads turned in our direction. I growled._

_" Shut up Emmett." Emmett and Rosalie snickered. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Thank god for Bella. She kept me sane..._

_..........................................._

I pulled into the driveway and walked to the front door tiredly. My mother answered the door and smiled softly at me.

" Hello, were expecting you_." _ I smiled faintly and kissed my mother on the cheek.

" Hello." My father hugged me and we all sat down at the table. Emmett and Rosalie were busy tonight and Alice and Jasper were celebrating their engagement. That left me with my parents. Alone.

" How are you son?" My father asked me. I shrugged.

" I'm alright. The hospital calls a lot, so I'm always gone." I muttered. My mother an father nodded, and we were silent for a moment. My mother stood to serve dinner, and my father excused himself to the kitchen for a moment. I rested my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes.

Today had been a long day, and all I wanted to do is sleep. My mother and father returned shortly with the dinner, and we ate in silence. I left shortly afterward. I knew I was boring, but I honestly didn't care anymore. Why should I pretend to be happy when I'm not? I barely paid attention as I changed and got ready for bed. And as usual, I slept a dreamless night.

**Sorry for the brief wait on this chapter. Plus, Fanfiction was being very evil, and decided to have a technical glitch for two days. So this chapter was originally supposed to be posted on Sunday, but you you know the drill. So, here is another chapter from Edward POV. It is mainly a filler, but it also let you see the extent of Bella and Edward's relationship in the flashback. As I mentioned above, pictures are on my profile. And just to be clear, Edward and Bella were going to an engagement party for Emmett and Rosalie. I didn't exactly say it above, so I just wanted to extrapolate. **

**REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	8. Chapter 8: Because I Love You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Song:** " Because I Love You" By September

**Sparkle In Your Eyes**

_Chapter 8_

**Jasper's POV**

I sighed and threw down my jacket and briefcase on the couch. It had been the longest most grueling day of my life. Not really, but it was long. I flopped on the sofa next to my belongings, kicked off my shoes, and closed my eyes. Being a lawyer was harder than it looks. Dealing with persnickety clients, demanding bosses, annoying secretaries, and vicious business partners, was not how I wanted to spend the day.

" Jasper! Get your shoes off of the floor, and put away your coat! You aren't in kindergarten anymore!" The love of my life screeched.

I cracked open one eye to look at Alice wearily. She was pointing at my shoes in absolute horror and fury. I almost laughed. Almost. One peep and she would ban sex for a month. From personal experience I know that she isn't kidding. Yeah, I'd best shut my mouth.

" Sweetheart, shoes are meant to go on the floor." I said softly. I had re-closed my eyes and tilted my head back against the wall. I heard Alice sigh.

" Jasper, if I didn't love you so much, you would be a major pain in my ass. Now, I'm not going to ask you again. Put away the damn shoes!" Alice commanded. I groaned and sat up. It was no use arguing with her. She always wormed her way out of things.

I snatched the offending loafers off the floor, and trudged to our bedroom to hang them up in the shoes rack. Alice had completely organized our closet. It was color coded. Starting with all the light colors in the rainbow; moving to darker.

And of course, they were organized by article and texture. For example, cashmere had its own area. If you had a yellow cashmere sweater, it would be hung up first, then all the other colors would follow. But if you had a cashmere dress or socks, it would go in its own section. It was mind boggling how enormous and perfect our closet was.

Not to mention the fact that Alice stored all of her makeup in the built in vanity set in the closet. I trudged back into the living room. Alice was curled up on the sofa with our kitten Hammy. She was watching the Style channel with a blanket flung around her legs. She had turned on the electric fireplace in the corner, and had dimmed all the lights. She was knitting.

Surprisingly, Alice was a fantastic knitter. She made a few scarves, hats, gloves, sweaters, and blankets for me, and her family. Most people would think that she would be too hyper to even think about sitting back and relaxing, but Alice had a mellow side.

When she heard me sit down next to her, she set down her knitting, and grabbed my hand. She began to draw patterns and rub my hand. I kissed the top of her head, and let her snuggle up to my side. Alice kissed me and snuggled deeper into my side. I smiled. She was the most amazing being in all of the world. Hammy meowed, and crawled onto our laps. Alice kissed her.

" Hammy, baby whats wrong?" Alice cooed. Hammy nudged me hand, and I pet her furry head.

" Jazzy, she wants you to give her more love." Alice said softly. I rolled my eyes.

" Alice, sweetheart, I don't think that Hammy needs my love. Not with an amazing woman like you in the house." I whispered. Alice giggled.

" Jasper! No flirting in front of Hammy! She is still only a kitten. She isn't ready for that type of intimate conduct." We both laughed.

" I'm so glad that you are a lawyer." Alice sighed. Her sentence took me completely off guard.

" Why? Because I can afford all of the Marc Jacobs and Chanel bills that you ring up everyday?" I teased. Alice rolled her eyes.

" No, but thats a good point." I feigned hurt. Alice swatted my arm playfully.

" No, because when I get arrested, you can save me in court." Alice stated matter-of-factly. I stared at her in bewilderment.

" Alice. Is there something that you need to tell me?" I asked hesitantly. " Did you steal anything? Kill anybody?" Alice shrugged sheepishly. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

" What?! Don't look at me like that! It wasn't my fault that some retarded lady was looking to die! There was a sale at Lavin, and I had grabbed up this really cute pink tango dress. I think thats what it was... Anyway, some lady snatched it out of my hands and ran off with it. I had no choice but to stab her with my credit card! She had it coming!" Alice defended herself. I stared at her with my mouth hanging wide open.

" Alice. I love you to death, but you really need to stop being so violent. Remember what happened last time?" I said quietly.

A few years ago, Alice had been arrested for punching a cashier in the face in Prada. The woman had apparently charged Alice more sales tax than necessary. Alice had thankfully not damaged the woman's face too much, but the woman had still suffered a broken nose, black eye, and was missing three teeth. It must have been a pretty crucial purse.

I had represented my love, and we had thankfully won the case. The cashier had also been scamming off Prada. Something about stealing shoes, and a dress for a dinner party. She was in more trouble than my little Alice. Thankfully. After the incident, we had made a agreement not to tell anybody else in the family. Luckily, they didn't print it in the papers.

" Why do you even need a tango dress? You hate that type of dancing." I stated wearily. Alice shrugged.

" I don't know. It was cute. Besides, you can never have too many clothes." I glared at her. She laughed.

" Don't worry, she decided not to press charges. But thats not the main reason, its because me and Rosalie may be doing something half illegal. I think..." Alice trailed off.

" Well, what is it?"

" We are trying to get Edward and Bella back together." I frowned. How is that illegal?

" Playing matchmaker isn't illegal Alice." She rolled her eyes.

" Duh. But we have no idea where Bella is." I gestured for her to continue. " So, I kinda sorta bribed Megan Ross's assistant into giving be Bella's number." I crossed my arms over my chest, and arched an eyebrow at Alice.

" Alice, that is illegal. Both of you would be in trouble." Alice grinned wickedly.

" Yes. That is, if anybody finds out..." I continued to glare at her.

" Alice, I will take no part in helping you complete an illegal task."

" Please?"

" No."

" Why?"

" Because I like my job, thank you."

" So?"

" So, if I do anything against the law, I will be fired, and probably never hired again."

" Jazzy, you overreact. It won't be that bad."

" But it will still be bad."

" Please?"

" Alice, I said no."

" Pretty please?"

" We are now dropping this topic." I turned away from Alice as she tried to persuade me with her puppy dog eyes. I knew that I would cave if I looked at those.

" Fine. Have it your way. But I hope you know, that I won't have sex with you until you give in." She harrumped. I groaned. Why did she always use the same threat?! No sex until I do what she wants. And then she'll go around dressing up in all of these dresses and costumes that she knows I can't resist.

" Alice, why do you have to do this? Why can't you just follow the law? Why must I always be the one to bail you out?" I pleaded. I was hoping that my tactic would work and she would give in and drop the subject. But Alice saw through my act.

" Why can't you just listen to my offer? Its nothing too big. All I want you to do is hold Edward hostage with Emmett. But technically, it will only be a boys night out. You and Emmett will drag Edward to Chicago, get a hotel room, hang out with him for a few days, then bring him back to Seattle. He will never know..." Alice explained. She waited; staring at me with expectant eyes. It wasn't really that bad. It wasn't even illegal! All I had to do was take Edward and Emmett on a trip. Simple enough.

" Fine." Alice squealed and kissed me.

" I love you!" I laughed and kissed her back.

" I love you too."

" I have to call Rose! She already asked Emmett, and he was all for it." Alice began to dig through her purse, until she pulled out her pink Iphone.

" Rose? He said yes!"

" I know! Its great!"

" Now, all we have to do is kidnap Bella, and we will be all set."

" Don't worry, I know that she is in New York visiting some friends. I did some research, and she is scheduled to leave on Wednesday. She has a book signing in London, so I assume she will be flying straight there."

" Alright. Good. I'll talk to you later. Oh! This calls for disguises. We have to go shopping tomorrow for some all black clothing. Shut up. Kay, bye!" Alice hung up and turned off the TV hastily. She scrabbled into our bedroom, and shut the door. Fifteen minutes later, she was back out wearing a dark green cocktail dress, heels, and her hair was brushed out.

" Where are we going?" I asked as Alice threw some Italian leather shoes at me. I caught them with ease.

" Out to dinner. My parents invited us to some boring social gathering at that new restaurant Olive. Lets go." My fiancee grabbed my arm, and tugged me out the door.

" We're taking your car." Alice said, as she slid in the passenger seat of my silver Bentley. I shrugged, and we drove off to yet another tedious gathering...

..........................................

**Rosalie's POV**

" Rosie! Where are my boxers!" Emmett shouted from our bedroom. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wonder why they even let him pass 2nd grade. I sauntered into the room, and pointed to his underwear drawer.

" Emmett, how many times have we been over this? I always fold your boxers in the same drawer." I snatched a pair of blue boxers out of the drawer, and threw them at him. He was standing in the middle of our room completely naked and flustered. He had lost his towel sometime during his anxious meltdown. He sighed in relief, and bear hugged me.

" I love you Rose. What would I do without you?" I giggled. He would be a caveman without me.

" Emmett! You are getting my clothes wet!" I shrieked, pushing him away. Emmett rolled his eyes.

" Women." He muttered under his breath.

" What did I say about sexist comments?" I warned him sternly. Emmett shrunk away from my scolding sheepishly.

" Sorry."

" Are you ready to go party?" Emmett boomed after he had been dressed into a jeans and t-shirt ensemble. I laughed. Every Friday night Emmett and I went out to Benny's Sports Bar, and hung out. I was wearing form fitting jeans, a tank top, and sandals. It was one of the rare times that I was allowed to wear casual clothing in public. I had to look perfect for work and all of the social gatherings that we went to.

" Lets go!" I cheered. Emmett always got pumped to go watch the game with his friends. Thankfully all of Emmett's friends brought their girlfriends and wives. Sometimes Alice and Jasper would drop by, but Alice usually got bored, and they would leave half way through the night.

Edward and Bella used to come with us every other week, but after they broke it off, neither one showed. Emmett and I jumped into his Jeep, and Emmett speed off to the bar. We parked outside, and dashed inside. The Packers were playing the Broncos, and the bar was packed. We found our group of friends, and sat down.

" Emmett! Whats up bro?" Emmett's friend, James yelled. Emmett slapped his shoulder in greeting. James's wife Victoria was there next to him. I waved.

" Rose!" Kate squealed. I turned around and hugged one of my closest friends.

" Kate! I haven't seen you in so long! How is Garrett?" I asked.

" Oh, he is the same. Crazy and weird. But I still love him." We both laughed. Four hours later, I was surrounded by Kate, Victoria, Carmen, Angela, Tanya, Irina, Bree, and Katie. Kate, Victoria, Carmen and Angela were married to Emmett's friends Garrett, James, Eleazar and Ben.

Tanya and Irina have been together forever. Bree and Riley started dating in August, and Katie is engaged to Conner. Katie was just done telling us about her wedding dress, when all of our significant others cheered at the TV. We all rolled our eyes. Guys could be so annoying.

" Well, we should probably get going." I said as I stood up and paid for my drinks. I said bye to my girls, then approached Emmett. I leaned against his chest, and stroked the glorious curls on his head. He wrapped his arms around my waist, but didn't look away from the TV.

" Emmett, its time to go. C'mon, you can watch the game when we get home. " I complained. My feet hurt from these shoes, and I felt like I was gonna burst with the amount of food I had eaten. Emmett grunted, but said nothing.

" If you get up now, then when we get home, I'll do that _thing _that you like. But only if you move now." Emmett's head snapped in my direction, and he scrabbled off of his bar stool. All of our friends laughed, and I said my goodbyes.

" Keep on fixing cars Rose!" Tanya yelled after me. I laughed. Emmett was already in the car, and he didn't waste any time getting home.

" Emmett, I remember how you said that you would take Edward and Jasper to Chicago last night?" I asked. He nodded.

" What about it?"

" You need to leave in a few days." Emmett looked surprised for a moment then nodded.

" Alright. Thats cool. But where are you and Alice gonna be?"

" I'm not really sure." Alice hadn't really elaborated on the plan. All I knew was that they guys would take Edward to Chicago, and Alice and I would go get Bella. Wherever she is...

" Huh. Well, why don't you call Alice and ask her?" Emmett said as he slid his Jeep into a parking spot. I jumped out of the car, and took his hand.

" I will." I said. Emmett grinned at me and kissed my forehead. I sighed in contentment, and we both walked to our apartment. I turned the lights on, and our cozy loft apartment lit up. Emmett didn't waste any time. He jumped in the shower, changed into his pajamas, and was snuggled up into bed with the game on before I could blink. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Men. The phone rang and I snatched it off its hook.

" Hello?"

" Rosalie Lillian Cullen! Where the hell have you been?! I have been trying to call you all night, and you didn't answer! I was just about to run over to your place to make sure you two weren't murdered or something!" Alice screeched. I held the receiver away from my ear, and winced as she continued her tirade.

" Alice! Calm down." I cut in. I heard Alice taking deep breaths on the other line and I giggled. At least my brother had taught her _something_. When I decided that she was in full control of herself, I spoke.

" Emmett and I were at Benny's. Remember? We go there every Friday? Does that ring a bell?"

" Oh, thats right. You still do that? What are you guys gonna do when you have kids huh? Keep going to bars and fooling around? I hope not! Or else I'll have to call the child custody services or whatever their called." Alice ranted. I sighed. I really didn't want to think about this right now.

" Anyway, what do you want?" I asked.

" I'm calling about our little plan." I was relieved. At least I was going to know what we were actually doing.

" Great. So what are we doing?"

" Well, I'm thinking that we could send the guys on their little trip sooner." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

" How soon?"

" As in tomorrow." I sighed. I should have known.

" Why?"

" Well, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can move on with our lives. _Happily. _ We both hate seeing Edward and Bella so broken, and now we are here to fix the problem."

" Alright. I'll tell Emmett."

" Good. Now here is what I'm planning for us. Bella is supposed to be coming home from New York tomorrow for a book signing. Then she leaves for London in two days. So, all we have to do is meet Bella at the Sea Tac Airport tomorrow at 6:30 in the morning and kidnap her. Thats it." Alice said. I thought for a moment.

" Did you talk to Jasper about the legal issues?" I asked.

" Yup! And he said that as long as we didn't do anything abusive or against the law we were good." Alice chirped. I was silent for a moment.

" Alice, we are kidnapping a world famous author. I think that counts as against the law." I said.

" Yes, but its not really kidnapping if Bella comes willingly. Which she will, because I'm Alice and your Rosalie, and she is Bella. We can't go wrong."

" Yeah, but what if she doesn't want to see us? Then what are we going to do?" I asked. I was panicking a bit. I had missed Bella, but I wasn't sure how she felt about me.

" Trust me Rose. She will."

" Alice how can you be so sure? I mean she did just come out of a nasty relationship with your brother."

" Rose have you no confidence in me? I mean what I said. She will be overjoyed to see us. I promise. Now get to bed! Its almost eleven, and you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Don't forget to be at Sea Tac by six! Oh, and wear all black."

" Why?'

" I don't know. Its classy. I'm wearing all white. That way we will match!"

" You are so bipolar sometimes Alice." Alice laughed.

" I know, but you love me for it." We both laughed and said our goodbyes. I shut off all of the lights, and strode up to our bedroom. Emmett was still watching the game, and I jumped into the shower. After I was done, I wrapped a fluffy white robe around myself.

I turned the bathroom lights as I closed the door. Emmett was still focused intently on the flat screen TV mounted to the wall. I shut off the bedroom lights. Again no reaction. Not even a glance. I groaned in frustration.

" Emmett, will you please look over here for a moment?" I asked. Emmett's head snapped in my direction. His eyes widened and he muted the television.

" Y-yeah?" He stuttered. I grinned. Finally I was getting a proper reaction.

" Could you help me untie this knot? I tied it too tight." I cooed seductively. I purposely made sure to put on my best sultry face, and looked up at him through my long lashes. Emmett gulped and walked to my side obediently.

" S-sure." He stuttered again. I loved making him stutter like a little boy. It was cute. Emmett's big hands wrapped themselves around my small waist, and he gently began to work the knot out of my robe. After the robe was loose, I pushed Emmett back onto the bed.

The cloth fell to the floor, and I stood naked in front of my husband. I slowly glided over to the bed, and hoisted myself up. Emmett's eyes traveled up and down my body. He stroked the smooth skin of my arms, and I laid down next to him.

" Thanks." I whispered in his ear. Emmett turned off the TV, and it was pitch black. I felt around until I found Emmett's arms, and pulled myself into them. Emmett wrapped the soft blankets around us, and kissed me.

" Goodnight Rosie." I smiled into the darkness.

" Goodnight Emmy."

" Hey! Don't call me that." He protested. I laughed and hugged him tighter.

" Just go to sleep." I whispered.

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I had to focus briefly on Masen Academy. So now that you know the girls plan, what problems will they run into? This chapter was full of Alice & Jasper/ Emmett & Rosalie lovin! I think that they are both the cutest couples in Twilight. Except for the obvious first couple. Edward and Bella will forever rock my socks.**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	9. Chapter 9: Flashing Lights

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

**Songs: **" Flashing Lights" by Kanye West **( This is for the beginning of the chapter) **" Bad Girl " by Dave Spoon and Lisa Maffia **( This song applies to the rest chapter. Go look it up on youtube. Its a good song.)**

**Sparkle In Your Eyes**

_Chapter 9_

**Bella's POV**

I hugged Megan one more time before I pulled away and stared at my best friend. We both had tears in our eyes.

" I'll miss you so much Bells. I only ever get to see you a few times a year. And its going to be even worse now that you have a new novel hitting the shelfs soon, and I have a new movie to shoot in Brazil.... Oh, Bella!" Megan wailed. I hugged her again, and let a few tears slide down my cheeks. Jacob watched from the side, and had a sad smile on his face. Megan pulled away and was blinded by the millions of flashing cameras going off. Megan rolled her eyes and sniffled.

" Damn paparazzi. Always in other peoples business." She mumbled to herself. She swiped her teary eyes with her pink shirt sleeve. I chuckled once, then turned to my other best friend.

" Jake." I croaked out. He hung his head and gulped loudly.

" Its okay Bells. We'll see each other soon..." He trailed off and stuffed his hands in his pockets. My chin trembled and I hugged him. Jake wound his arms around my waist, and pulled me to his buff chest tightly. I let out a small sob, and Jake cleared his throat.

" I love you Bells. I hate that we are so far apart. I wish that we could just take a break from everything. Just spend some time with the family." He said gruffly. I could tell that he was trying to avoid crying, but a few tears escaped. Megan hugged us both, and we all sniffled. Megan and I sobbed quietly, while Jake cried silent tears. This would be the last time that I see my two best friends until next year at the least.

"_We are now boarding first class for the Northwestern Airlines flight to Seattle." _ The flight attendant's voice only made it more final. We pulled apart from our group hug, and I picked up my bag. The camera flashes were still going off like crazy, but I ignored them. Turning once more to wave and blow kisses to Megan and Jake, I left for my terminal. When I got there, I was surprised to find that hardly anybody was there.

I had already checked in all of my luggage, and I had my carry-on bag with me. It consisted of my laptop, a small bag of makeup and a brush, and a pack of gum. I didn't even bother to bring my phone with me. I smiled politely at the attendant, and walked down the steep ramp to the plane entrance.

Once I had found my seat, I sat down, and hooked up my laptop. I was happy to find that there wasn't anybody sitting next to me, so I could write in peace. I sighed, and logged onto my email. I had to email my editor.

_Susan, _

_I have the first six chapters of the sequel done, and I am currently writing chapter seven. I expect to have the manuscripts done by the 30th if not sooner. _

_I am on the plane back from New York. We are supposed to land in Seattle in five hours. When I get to Seattle, I will go straight to the book signing, then to my apartment. I have an interview with Vogue tomorrow at nine, then I have to jump on a plane to London. I am expected in two days. _

_Regards,_

_Bella Swan_

I sent the email then logged out. I never got many personal emails anymore. Edward used to email me from work when he would get a free moment. I used to sit at home all day checking my email waiting for his messages. After I read them, I would call him up, and we would chat for hours. I sighed. I felt a sudden need to feel, hear, have his love again.

Without thinking I logged back onto my email, and checked through all my previous mail until I got to the last message he sent me. I opened it and read it to myself.

_Bella,_

_I cannot express how much I miss you right now. I have just tended to my last patient for the day, and I still have tons of paperwork to complete. How I wish that you were here sitting next to me. Or better, I wish that I was home with you snuggled in my arms. But for now I can only stare at the pictures of you on my desk, and imagine you are here. _

_Keep my heart safe, I've left it with you. _**( :P)**

_Lots of love,_

_Edward _

My eyes began to tear up, and I couldn't help myself. It was like I was masochistic or something. I had to keep reading his words of adoration towards me. I continued to read every single email he ever sent me. Down to the very first one. Back in college when we were first dating.

_Bella,_

_I'm not quite sure why I'm doing this, but here goes nothing. I miss you. You are probably working at the library right now, but when you get this, just know that I'm thinking about you. I don't know what this is, but all I know is, that I can't get you out of my mind. Anyway, I'll see you later tonight at Alice's party. I can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I smiled sadly as I reminisced about the past, and how immature we were. I remember when I first got the email, I nearly fell out of my chair with happiness. I thought it was so sweet and thoughtful of him. Sure enough, later that night I had thanked him for the message, and had sent him one in return. The flight attendant walked down the aisle, and informed me that the plane was taking off.

" Ma'am you need to put away and turn off all electronics that would interfere with the flight. " The attendant looked at me with recognition. I groaned mentally, and waited for her to go away.

" Excuse me, but are you Isabella Swan? The author of _Sparkle In His Eyes_?" The attendant asked timidly. I sighed and plastered a smile on my face.

" Yes, thats me." I replied. She blushed and began to get flustered. I felt bad for her.

" Um, wow. I don't know what to say. I mean I absolutely love your work. I have almost all of your books." She said. I smiled.

" I'm glad you liked them." I said. The woman nodded, and was bout to open her mouth again, when another attendant called her name, and she left. I sighed in relief. I had to stop all this wallowing. I shut off my computer, and rested my head against the soft pillow I had with me.

Sure enough I drifted into a dreamless sleep, and awoke to the sound of the plane landing. I gathered my stuff, and exited the gate as soon as it was open. I ignored the paparazzi as usual, and instead gathered my luggage from baggage claim. I was walking towards the exit, when I noticed two men on either side of me. Something about their demeanor frightened me, I tried to mind my own business and ignore them.

Suddenly, I was being yanked into a sleek black Mercedes. I slammed my head into the seat, and groaned. Rubbing my head, I lifted my head to look around the car. I yelped when I saw that two other women were sitting perfectly poised opposite from me. One was a tall blonde wearing all black. Black trench coat, black pants, black heels, black gloves, black hat, black sunglasses. The other woman was a short black haired woman. She was dressed in all white. White peacoat, white skirt, white heels, white gloves, white hat, and white sunglasses. They looked oddly familiar. The woman in all white spoke first.

" Hello, Bella." She said in an all too familiar high pitched pixie voice. I gasped.

" A-Alice?" I stuttered out. I couldn't even move. I hadn't seen Edward's sister in so long. Alice nodded. She removed her sunglasses, and grinned widely.

" See Rose. I told you she would be happy to see us." Alice chirped. I gasped again.

" Rosalie?" I asked. The tall blonde laughed and removed her sunglasses.

" You were right. Its good to see you Bella." Rose said in her smooth voice. I managed a half smile at my two ex-sister-in-laws.

" What are you doing here?" I asked after a moment of silence.

" Kidnapping you." They both said at the same time. I tensed, but nodded anyway.

" Oh, relax Bella! We aren't going to give you a makeover!" Alice laughed. I let out a gust of air, and relaxed.

" Yeah, you seemed to have beat us to it. You look amazing Bella." Rosalie complimented. I blushed and thanked her.

" So, where are we going?" I asked. I could feel myself slipping into the old pattern with my two good friends.

" Thats for us to know, and you to find out." Alice replied ominously. I rolled my eyes, and Rosalie snickered.

" You see Bella. We have a plan. And you are included in it weather you like it or not." Alice started.

" What sort of plan?" I questioned suspiciously.

" We are trying to get you and Edward back together." Rosalie replied. I tensed.

" Thats not such a good idea..." I muttered. God knows I would love to be in his arms again, but we had grown up so much, and I fear that we won't be the same people we used to be. I certainly know that I have changed.

" Too bad." Rose said harshly. I flinched and she softened up a bit.

" Look, we both know that you two are still in love. It was a mistake that you two broke up. A misunderstanding. And now we are here to fix the misunderstanding." Rose explained. I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes.

" Its not my fault. I didn't want to break up. It just happened. And I f he still loves me then why hasn't he even made any effort to contact me after he figured out it was a misunderstanding?" I croaked. My throat had gone dry, and a familiar hole was starting to form in my heart.

" Because he is too damn stubborn. Trust us Bella. That man is totally whipped. He sits around all day and mopes about his loss. He has tried to move on, but you always pop up in his mind." Alice said. I gulped.

" He tried moving on?" I said. Alice was suddenly glowering at me.

" Yes. So? You have too." She said sharply. I was taken aback. I had never hard Alice speak like this to anyone, much less me.

" No, I haven't." I retorted. The anger was starting to build.

" You liar! What do you call Jacob Black?!" Alice shrieked. I gasped.

" How dare you! Jacob Black is my best friend. We have never had a romantic relationship, and we never will. Besides, he is dating my other best friend Megan Ross." I huffed. I crossed my legs, and looked away from the two girls. Their accusations stung.

" Bella, I'm sorry. I just thought that-" Alice started to apologize, but I cut her off.

" Forget it Alice. Its no use. You have already expressed how you feel about me." I replied, still looking out the window. I felt bad about making Alice and Rosalie feel guilty, but their words had really hit below the belt. We drove on in silence. I could only hope for the best now.

**Hello me lovelies! And so the plan has been activated! Yay! Who caught the quote from Eclipse? Once again, ( I know I sound like a broken record, but whatever.) I have pics on my profile. I just got the Twilight movie and it was amazing. I watched it over and over. I like the commentary though. Rob and Kristen are hilarious... **

**REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza **


	10. Chapter 10: Dirt Room

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Songs: **" Dirt Room " by Blue October, " Use Somebody " by Kings Of Leon, " Alive" by Pearl Jam, " Life In Technicolor II" by Coldplay **( This song is for the end of the chapter)**

**Sparkle In Your Eyes**

_Chapter 10_

**Edward's POV**

The front door of my apartment slammed open with a loud bang. I jumped to my feet and looked around the room disoriented. Emmett thundered into the living room with Jasper close behind. I relaxed slightly, and rubbed my eyes. Emmett laughed boisterously.

" Whats wrong Eddie? Did we interrupt your beauty sleep?" He teased. I rolled my eyes at my childish brother.

" No, I fell asleep filling out paperwork." I said as I cracked my back. I winced. I really had to stop falling asleep in uncomfortable positions.

" Again? Edward, man, you're going to become an insomniac if you don't get at least a little bit of proper rest." Jasper sighed. I shrugged and retreated to the kitchen. I was starving. Emmett cheered.

" Yeah! Its time to eat! " He perched himself on one of he seats by the island. Jasper and I rolled our eyes.

" Em didn't you just eat 15 minutes ago?" Jasper asked. Emmett rolled his eyes and pounded his fists on the counter.

" Yeah. So what? Emmett's always hungry." Emmett boomed. He always referred to himself in third person when he was hungry. I sighed and threw a box of cereal at him. Emmett couldn't even wait for me to get him a bowl or spoon. He threw the fridge open and snatched the milk out. He then dumped all the milk in side the cereal box. Jasper and I shook our heads in disgust. Emmett threw his head back and began to pour the formula down his throat.

" So why are you two here anyway? " I asked. I leaned against the counter with my mug of coffee.

" We are here to take you on a little trip. To Chicago." Jasper said. I arched an eyebrow.

" As fun as it sounds I have work." I said. Emmett slammed the cereal box down on the counter and glared at me.

" Too damn bad. You're coming to Chicago." He commanded.

" I wish I could but I have work. I am a doctor, people need me." I argued.

" Exactly. And at this time we need you." Emmett shot back. I glared at him.

" I'm not going."

" Yes you are."

" No."

" Yes."

" I said no."

" And I said yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" No, and thats final."

" I disagree."

" Its not about you."

" Yes it is."

" No."

" Yes."

" No! "

" Yes! "

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Jasper and Emmett exchanged a look then wordlessly dragged me to my bedroom. I didn't even bother pulling away from them. They were obviously not going to give this up.

" I need to call the hospital and tell them I won't be at work." I said through clenched teeth.

" No need. We already called." Jasper said as he threw a black Muse shirt at me. Emmett had already thrown me a pair of jeans.

" What did they say?" I asked.

" Have a nice vacation." Jasper smirked.

" Alright, alright. Get out while I change." I sighed. Emmett and Jasper smirked at me triumphantly. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door in their faces. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth, then threw on the clothes and a pair of Chuck Taylors. I packed a duffle bag full of clothes then walked down the stairs. Emmett and Jasper were lounging on the couch watching TV on my flat screen. I rolled my eyes.

" Alright lets go." I said. They shut off the TV then left the apartment. I slid on my favorite pair of black sunglasses. We all jumped into Emmett's Jeep and drove off towards the airport.

..............................................................

Four hours later we were in a cab driving to our hotel. Emmett and Jasper were asleep and snoring loudly. I hadn't slept the entire trip. And now I couldn't think without images of Bella floating through my mind. The cab stopped at a red light, and my window was facing a bookstore. In the front window hung a large poster with Bella's bestselling book on it. Bella's name was written in big letters next to the book.

I closed my eyes and the image of Bella sitting Indian style at the dining room table hit me. She was wearing blue pajama shorts and a white tank top. Her smooth ivory skin was exposed and delectable as ever. Her long, slender fingers flew across the keyboard swiftly and never missed a letter.

Her long brown hair was thrown in a sloppy but beautiful bun. A few strands of her silky hair caressed her long, pale, slender neck. Her gorgeous goddess face was slightly puckered in concentration. Her wide brown eyes scrutinized the screen of the laptop, her eyelids drooping with sleep; her long dark eyelashes longing to rest on her prominent high cheekbones.

Her soft, plump, pink lips opened slightly as she breathed quietly. Her perfect chest rose and fell with her breathing; her thin collarbone moved in sync with her chest. Her whole being intoxicated me. I opened my eyes with a sigh. I was already drunk off of her and she wasn't even here. We arrived at our hotel, and I woke up my brother and Jasper.

When we got up to our rooms, they crashed instantly. I instead chose to wander around the city. I stopped at a few record stores, but soon became bored and returned back to the hotel. When I got there, I was surprised to see Rosalie lounging on the bed. Emmett was sleeping with his head on her lap. Jasper was gone.

" Hello, Edward." She said. I nodded curtly at her.

" Hey."

" Where were you?"

" Walking around. When did you get here? Where is Jasper?"

" He's with Alice. We got here at the same time you three did." I nodded.

" Oh." I felt a pang in my chest. It was just like old times. Almost. I was the only one without a lover.

" Yeah, Alice wanted me to tell you that we are all going out to dinner tonight so get some nice clothes on." I nodded again.

" Where are we going?" Rosalie shrugged.

" Some place called ' Yoko' or something. Its a Japanese sushi bar." My stomach rumbled at the thought of food. Rosalie stood up, and Emmett shot awake.

" I'll see you boys later. I'm going to change."

" Send Jasper over while you're at it." I said. Rosalie nodded.

" Be there at 7 sharp." Rosalie called over her shoulder as she shut the hotel door. 10 minutes later Jasper was back in the room looking a little dazed and disheveled.

" Dude, don't even make me think about what you were doing with my little sister." Emmett recoiled. Jasper's cheeks tinged pink.

" Shut up, I could say the same." Jasper shot back.

" Yeah, but at least me and Rosalie are subtle about it."

" So. Either way she still is my sister."

" Touche."

" Both of you shut up." I said.

" Geez Eddie. Whats got your panties in a twist?" Emmett scoffed. I glared at him.

" You're childish spasms of retarded behavior." I snapped. Jasper snickered at Emmett. Emmett pouted.

" What the hell is your problem?!" He retorted.

" Nothing. Just get ready." I snapped again. After we were cleaned up, we took a cab to the sushi bar. We were a few minutes late, but the line was still short. The hostess was ogling me, Emmett, and Jasper.

" H-how many?" She stuttered.

" Actually I think our _wives_ are already here." Emmett emphasized.

" We are here under the name Cullen." Jasper said. The hostess signed and led us to the back of the restaurant. Rosalie's blond hair was the first thing we saw. The lighting was dark, and I could make out the form of my midget sister and another woman next to her. I suppressed a groan. So thats what it was. They were trying to set me up with woman. When Alice caught sight of us, she waved us over.

" Edward! Jasper! Emmett! I was wondering where you all were. I thought you ditched us for a moment." Alice hugged Jasper. I nodded at Alice and Rosalie, but chose to ignore the mysterious woman next to Alice. I sat down next to Rosalie, and heard a soft familiar gasp. My head shot up instantly and my eye locked with the chocolate brown eyes I had dreamed of for a solid year. I froze.

" Edward, you remember Bella don't you?" Alice said innocently.

**Thank you all for being so patient for this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. I was grounded for a few weeks and I got my laptop, phone, and any other "remotely entertaining object" as my mother so kindly put it. But the good news is I got everything back, and I'm back online. Yay! Anyway, I left you all on a little cliffy. And In case you were wondering, Bella didn't know she was going to meet up with Edward or Emmett or Jasper. **

**REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	11. Chapter 11: Show Me What I'm Looking For

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Songs: **" Show Me What I'm Looking For" by Carolina Liar , " Given Up" by Linkin Park , " I Remember" by Kaskade and Deadmau5 **( This song is really perfect for our little Edward & Bella! And I don't know why, but it gives me goosebumps...)**

**Sparkle In Your Eyes**

_Chapter 11_

**Bella's POV**

Our car parked in the parking garage, and to my dismay, we entered the airport again. I groaned as we checked in our bags. Alice and Rosalie were quiet, and after our little blow up in the car, we hadn't spoken. Wordlessly, we got our tickets and walked over to our gate. I sighed and finally spoke.

" Where are we going?" I asked quietly. Alice looked surprised that I had spoken.

" Chicago." She said. I glared at her.

" You do realize that I have to be at a Vogue interview in about two hours? I can't go to Chicago." I huffed irritably. I still couldn't believe that my old best friends had just randomly shown up, kidnapped me, and were taking me to Chicago. I felt my anger rise at them. Did they think that I would juts drop everything for them? I had a busy schedule, and I couldn't afford to skip anything. Especially with the release of my new book in a few days. Alice shrugged.

" Oh, well." I stared at her with my mouth hanging open.

" Oh, well?! Do you have no respect for my career?! You do realize that this is Vogue magazine. The magazine that you have been obsessing over for years. The magazine that is in your hand for god sakes!" I yelled. Several people turned to look at me. I knew I was causing a scene but I didn't care. I was pissed off. Rosalie glanced at Alice before turning to me.

" Bella." She said in a warning tone. " I understand that this is important to you, but you also have to see this from our point of view. Both you and Edward have been depressed and unhappy since you broke up. And it was all because of a misunderstanding! Trust me when I say that this is for your own good." Rosalie reasoned softly. I was taken aback by her soft words. And she was right. We had broken up over a misunderstanding. I slumped my shoulders in defeat, and hung my face in my hands. I looked up and sighed.

" Let me call my agent." I took out my phone and dialed Susan. She answered on the first ring.

" Hello, Susan Cracker. Who is speaking?" Susan's professional voice rang through my phone. I sighed.

" Hey, Susan its Bella."

" Whats wrong? Is everything ready? Are you at the interview? Did you finish the manuscript yet?" Her frantic voice was loud and my captors gave me a sympathetic half smile. I rolled my eyes.

" Actually, Susan. About the interview, I can't make it. Can you tell them that I'm sorry and that I can do it later this week?" I said. Susan was silent for a moment than she huffed.

" Why can't you make it?" She asked.

" I have to go on a last minute trip to Chicago." I said.

" I hope you know that they will have my ass for this." Susan chastised. I rubbed my eyes.

" I know, I know. I'm sorry, but I really need to take this trip. You can blame the whole thing on me." I said.

" Fine, but you have some serious explaining to do when you get back." She sighed. I smiled slightly.

" Thank you so much. I owe you big time." I said thankfully. Susan hung up. I dropped my phone in my bag and slouched in my seat. Alice and Rosalie patted me on the back.

" You will not be disappointed. I promise. " Alice whispered to me. I sighed.

" This better be worth it." I laughed. Alice and Rosalie smiled at me, and I could feel the return of our friendship bloom. The whole flight, we chattered away and laughed at each other. When we finally landed in Chicago, Alice, Rose, and I had rekindled all our old feelings.

On the way to the hotel from the airport, Alice and Rose talked about how exciting tonight would be. I had to admit I was excited to see Emmett and Jasper again. My stomach knotted as I though of seeing the man who had haunted my dreams for almost a year. We pulled up into a tall fancy hotel. I rolled my eyes. Of course they would choose the most expensive hotel they could find.

Alice had the doorman carry in all of our suitcases. When we got to the hotel room, I set down my purse and flopped on the couch. I closed my eyes, and must have drifted off, because Alice plopped next to me and shook me. I groaned, and tried to roll over but she grabbed my arm.

" Tsk, tsk. Bellaaaa! Do you know what time it is?" Alice bounced. I moaned and shook my head.

" Time for you to go away and let the poor captive sleep?" I asked hopefully. Alice rolled her eyes and dragged me to my feet.

" Nope! I already let you sleep for 45 minutes. Its time for me to make you pretty! We are meeting Emmett, Jasper, and Edward at Yoko in two hours. We have to primp you!" Alice squealed. Rose rolled her eyes and laughed at my horrified face.

" Don't worry Bella. If you don't put up too much of a fuss I'm sure Alice will untie you." Rose giggled as she strapped me down to the a chair. I shook my head.

" You two are seriously insane. You are not mentally stable!" I grumbled as they took out my sloppy bun, and opened their makeup kits. and hour later I was made up and my hair was curled softly around my shoulders. I had to admit I did look nice, but I was nothing compared to Rose or Alice.

After they unstrapped me, they led me to the closet and pondered what to make me wear. They pulled out a deep purple mini dress. It had a ruffle neck, but was made of silk chiffon **( PROFILE.)**. It wasn't my style, but I went ahead and wore it. Next Alice and Rose searched through Rosalie's million's of heels for a pair that would match. They decided on a pair of black platforms **( PROFILE.). **When Alice tried to pick out a purse for me I objected.

" Alice, why can't I just use my tan one that I have with me?" I complained. She rolled her eyes.

" Because, tan leather doesn't match with purple and black. Duh! You have to match, after all you are a world famous author...." I blushed and rolled my eyes.

" Too bad. I want to take my leather bag. You have already done so much already, and I'm wearing all of you and Rosalie's clothes, the least I can do is use my own purse." I reasoned. Alice sighed and gave in. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked decent.

After Alice and Rose finished their makeup, we left the hotel suite, and headed off to Yoko. We ended up getting there early. The hostess led us to a dark corner at the back of the restaurant. The candles at the table cast a subtle glow, and the table required us kneel and sit with our legs tucked underneath us. I frowned as the sharp heel of my shoes dug into my butt.

" Alice, did you have to chose a restaurant where you sit on your feet?" I complained. They laughed at me, and asked the hostess to seat us at a regular table. She rolled her eyes and led us to the table right next to the previous one. I was thankful for the chairs. We waited a few more minutes, before we ordered California Rolls. My stomach was flipping and flopping in all directions I was so nervous. Suddenly, I felt like I was going to throw up.

" Alice? Can we please leave?" I croaked. I didn't really want to leave, but I didn't think I was ready to see him again. Both women turned and looked at me; concerned.

" Bella? Are you alright? Do you want some water?" Alice asked. I took a big gulp of water, and tried to calm myself down. I nodded, and they both stared at me cautiously. We sat in silence. Rosalie gently rubbed my back, and Alice held my hand. It felt good to have my best friends back. I felt better instantly. Alice suddenly squealed.

" Their here! " I froze, and my nerves went into overdrive. This was it. I was about to see the man who had broken my heart, and who I dreamed about every night. They both squeezed my hand once more, before turning to greet their men.

I raised my head and came face to face with a set of radiant emerald green eyes. I froze. I knew those eyes anywhere. Edward. He froze also, and stared into my eyes. A full moment passed before Alice cleared her throat and looked at Edward.

" Edward, you remember Bella don't you?" Alice said innocently. Edward's gaze fell on her momentarily, then he glared a terrifying glare.

" Of course I do Alice. " He growled. I held my breath. This wasn't turning out well. Edward stiffly sat down across from me. I looked down at my hands, and avoided eye contact with anyone. There was a pregnant silence, before Emmett cleared his throat and spoke up.

" Bells! Its so good to see you! Its been too long!" Emmett boomed. I looked up at him and smiled a genuine smile. I hadn't seen my favorite big brother in so long, and I was instantly at ease with his antics. He reached across the table to hug me, and I laughed.

" Uh, Emmett maybe thats not the best idea-" I was cut off by Emmett's arms engulfing me in a bear hug. I hugged him back. I could feel the air leaving my body. I slapped his back and tried to pry myself free. He eventually let go of me, and laughed boisterously while I caught my breath. Rosalie rolled her eyes and glared at her husband. Jasper smiled from across the table at me. I smiled back.

" I'm glad that you could make it Bella. I was looking forward to seeing you." He said warmly. I blushed, and laughed.

" Thanks Jasper." Alice winked at me from her spot next to Jasper. I rolled my eyes.

" Hello, Bella." Edward said after a moment of silence. The atmosphere was tense again. Everyone stared at me in anticipation. Were they expecting me to burst into tears and run away or something? I looked him straight in the eye and stared at him meaningfully.

" Hello, Edward. How are you?" I asked calmly. I was surprised by how put together I sounded. I was a nervous wreck inside.

" I'm... fine. How are you?" He asked anxiously. I smiled at my lap then looked up at him.

" I'm alright. Just a little but busy." I said quietly. Alice took the opportunity to jump in and comment.

" Oh, yes. Rose and I kidnapped her from her interview with Vogue." She said smugly. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

" Alice, you would have my head if I made you miss an interview with Vogue. Not to mention I was supposed to be on the cover or something." I sighed. I was actually sort of thankful that I didn't have to go to the photo shot and interview. I hated pretending like I knew who all of these models and designers were. Everyone at the table, aside from Edward, laughed. Alice pouted.

" Bella, you didn't tell me it was a cover shoot! I would have had more sympathy...." She trailed off. We all engaged ourselves in a conversation just like old times. After our food had come, and we had had our fair share of Sake, Alice made an announcement.

" In honor of having our very best friend Bella back with us, I would like to toast to her. No matter what Bella, you have always been there for me and Rose. Even though you were gone for awhile, now you are back, and its all good. May there be many more outings like this in the future! Cheers!" Alice sang. She raised her glass, and we all clicked glasses.

" Cheers!" We all yelled. Edward looked directly at me and mouthed ' Cheers'. I blushed and looked away, but I could feel his eyes on me. After a few more drinks and chatting, we paid our check and got ready to leave. I grabbed my purse and stood.

Edward gasped softly when I stood. He was probably reacting to my short dress. I blushed. He knew that I usually didn't like to wear short dress and heels, but he had always made it known that he liked it when I did. Alice and Rose giggled, while Emmett and Jasper patted Edward on the back. The hostess stared at us enviously when we all walked out. I opened the door and was surprised by the chilly night air. I shivered, and Edward looked at me.

" Are you cold?" He asked. I blushed and nodded.

" A little." I admitted. He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me. I shook my head. " No, thats alright, you need it. " I said. He frowned.

" Really Bella, I insist. You are smaller than me and I already have a long shirt on." He wrapped the jacket around my shoulders, and I sighed. It was no use to argue with Edward. We walked side by side for awhile before Edward suddenly turned to me and grabbed my hands. The familiar jolt of electricity shot through my body at his touch. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice had already gone ahead of us.

" Yes?" I breathed. Edward's eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.

" Bella, I..." Edward trailed off. I waited for him to continue. He took a deep breath, and sighed. " Our break up was a misunderstanding." He finally said. His words confused me. I already knew that.

" I know." I said confused. He took a deep breath.

" But I think that it was the right thing for us to do." I was dumbfounded. What? Where did this come from? Pain and rejection soared through me. It was true. He didn't love me anymore. He hadn't bothered to call me to apologize because he had wanted us to breakup. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, and tried to restrain the tears.

" Why would you say that?" I croaked.

" I think that we both needed a break from our relationship." He said. He looked above my head at the sunset, and avoided me. Suddenly, I was angry. All I could feel was anger, and resentment. I was seeing red.

" So thats it? You came all the way out here just to tell me that you are glad we broke up?! How dare you! I can't even believe I'm talking to you right now! You are such an insolent bastard! You knew that I didn't cheat on you! So why didn't you at least have the decency to call me and apologize?! After all the things you said to me, and I don't even get a sorry! I am so disappointed in you. I though that you were a gentleman, Edward! " I yelled.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper turned to look at us in shock. I was fuming. I couldn't believe the nerve of him! Edward's face was filled with shock and horror. When what I said finally dawned on him, his eyes widened, and his face was masked with horror.

" No! Bella, you don't understand, thats not what I was trying to say!" He choked out. I turned on my heel and angrily stomped away from him. Edward ran after me desperately, and clutched at my arm. I yanked my arm free and continued to walk away. I marched right past our startled friends. Edward continued to chase after me.

" Bella! Please stop! I lost you once, I don't know if I can do it again!" He cried out. I froze. The tears I had been trying so hard to hold in slid down my cheeks, and I felt all of my anger melt away in that moment. I turned around to see Edward staring at me with such pain and longing, that I almost did a double take. He looked so desperate.

" Just, please listen to me. I may have said all that stuff back there, but I...I love you. I never stopped and I never will. Do you remember all of the times that we had together? How could we let all that go after one argument? I have never forgiven myself for what I said, and I never will."

"I just, Bella I need you in my life. You don't realize how much I need you. Forget everything that happened. I want you now. I want you forever. I dream of having you in my arms. And when I wake up and find my bed empty, I feel that same hole in my heart reopen. Bella, I love you." Edward whispered to me. My body was shaking with sobs, and my lip was bleeding from biting down on it so hard. Edward waiting anxiously for me to say something.

I had dreamed of this moment for so long. And now that it had come I was speechless. We both took a step toward each other, and I finally crumbled. I ran into his arms and hugged him desperately. Edward's arms wound around my waist, and he began to kiss my hair frantically, almost as if he was afraid that I would disappear. I sobbed into his chest, and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt desperately.

I didn't care about any of the things that we had said before, all I cared about was being with him again. Together we cried in each others arms. Our friends watched our exchange with smiles of happiness on their faces. Alice and Rosalie were crying, and even Emmett had a few tears in his eyes. Edward whispered in my ear.

" I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." He chanted. I buried my face in his chest, then raised my lips to his ear.

" I love you too. More than you will ever know." I whispered. Edward shivered, and I kissed the soft skin under his earlobe. He shuddered in pleasure again.

" Bella, promise that you will never leave my arms again. Promise me that you will tell me if I am wrong." He whispered. I nodded.

" Yes, I promise." I said. He sighed in content, and buried his face in my hair.

" You smell just as good as you used to. Still using that strawberry shampoo?" He teased me. I laughed.

" Yes. But you smell even better than you used to." I laughed.

" God, I have missed that sound." He chuckled. I decided that we should probably let our friends know what is going on. I reluctantly pulled away from Edward. He frowned and grabbed for my waist. I placed my hands over his as we walked back over to our friends. Alice and Rosalie both ran out to hug me, and we all laughed and cried. Emmett and Jasper hugged Edward and I.

" Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper. Thank you all very much for doing this." I said. They all laughed.

" Oh, it was nothing. We just wanted to see you and Edward happy again. And together." Alice rolled her eyes and laughed. We all laughed at nothing and decided to celebrate by going out for drinks. The whole time that we walked to the bar, Edward's arms were around me. Whether it be my waist, hand, shoulders. Everywhere. I couldn't get enough of him. I looked into his eyes and saw the sparkle that took my breath away. It was the one that used to be in his eyes all the time. And now it was back, because of me.

We all squished into a booth at a local bar, and ordered a round of shots. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder as we all chattered away excitedly. Before I knew it, I had a planned lunch, shopping, spa, and dinner date with Alice and Rose. Emmett and Jasper had invited Edward and I over to Emmett and Rosalie's to watch the game next week. I rolled my eyes as Edward, Emmett, and Jasper animatedly debated football. Alice, Rose, and I talked about everything and anything. From clothes, makeup, work, Alice's wedding, to Rose wanting a child. I was surprised when she told me.

" I just feel like Emmett and I have been married for awhile now, and I think its time for us to have little Emmett and Rose's running around the house. Besides, Carlisle and Esme would be thrilled to have grandchildren." Rosalie had whispered to Alice and I. Alice and I had supported her and encouraged her to talk to Emmett about it. When the night finally came to a close, we all stumbled back to the hotel.

Alice and Rosalie were staying with their men tonight so Edward and I got to stay in the suite. When we got inside, I locked the door, kicked off my shoes, changed into my pajamas, and jumped into bed. Edward stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed wondering where to sleep. After a few minutes I giggled and sat up.

" Edward, what are you doing? Get in this bed and help me warm it!" I teased. He grinned and stripped into only his boxers and a wife beater. I frowned at his choice of clothing.

" Remember what I used to say about sleeping in only boxers? You are going to get sick." I chastised. It was feeling just like old times. Edward rolled his eyes, as he shut off the lights.

" Yeah, but not with a beautiful little brunette to keep me warm." He whispered into my neck while snuggling up to my back. I turned around so that we were facing each other and kissed him.

" Goodnight. I love you." I whispered. He smiled in the darkness.

" Goodnight love. I love you too." He answered. I drifted off into a deep slumber and dreamed of the man who was currently wrapped in my arms.

**Sorry for the wait :) Sorry that the end of this chapter was filled with Valveeta moments, but I couldn't help myself. I had to get them together. So there will be a few more chapters then this lovely story will be over. Sad I know. But at least Eddie and Belly are back together.... Oh, did anyone watch the 2009 MTV Movie Awards? How cute was Rob?! And I was so embarrassed for Kristen when she dropped her award... Ha ha but Rob was freaking laughing his ass off! She handled it well though... Anyway enough rambling!**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	12. Chapter 12: Littlest Things

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Songs:** " Brand New Colony" by The Postal Service, " Everything's Just Wonderful" by Lily Allen, " Us" by Regina Spektor, " Littlest Things" by Lily Allen

**Sparkle In Your Eyes**

_Chapter 12_

**Edward's POV**

I laughed at Bella's grimace as she tried to dodge Alice. We were in London at the moment, and Bella had a book signing in three hours. Alice had insisted that since we were in London, we had to go to TopShop. Rosalie had avidly agreed, which left Bella to cower behind Emmett, Jasper, and I.

" Please, help me! I swear to god I will die if she makes me wear that to the signing!" Bella whispered desperately from behind Emmett. I laughed and rubbed her back.

" Its alright, Alice likes to dress up dead bodies." Jasper stage whispered to Bella. We all laughed and Bella glared at nothing.

" You know I might as well just go in my bra and underwear! I mean it would cover more than that dress Alice has." She huffed dramatically. Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

" I'm sure Eddie would love that…" He bellowed. I rolled my eyes and punched him.

" Ouch! Dude! Beware of the guns! Hello? I do have an appearance to keep up." Emmett complained as he brushed off his shoulder. Bella snickered from behind him and Jasper laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot how womanly you are…" I trailed off. Emmett glowered at me and cracked his knuckles.

" Ha! I'll show you womanly…" He boomed. I laughed as he pretended to throttle my neck. Bella froze suddenly as the sound of lethal black stilettos clicking behind her. We all slowly turned around to see Alice standing with her arms crossed and a menacing expression on her face. Bella laughed anxiously.

" Ha ha. Um, you see I was actually just coming to find you two, and I got lost?" Bella stuttered nervously. Alice tapped her heel impatiently.

" Uh, huh. Likely story Swan." Alice grumbled, without another word she grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her to the dressing rooms. We all stared after her with sorrow. There was no escaping the clutches of Alice. Rosalie laughed.

" I have to admit, Bella's style did improve since last time we saw her. " She laughed. I nodded in agreement.

" Well, I thought that she looked good all the time but I guess that now she is this famous writer, she has to wear designer clothes and stuff all the time." I said. It was true. Back when we had first started dating back when we were in college, Bella had worn frumpier older clothing. Not to say that she didn't always look gorgeous no matter what she wore. Rose chatted with us for a bit longer before going to check on Bella and Alice. Two hours later Bella was sitting miserably in a car with Alice and Rosalie laughing at her. Emmett, Jasper, and I all shook our heads in sympathy. Alice had literally forced Bella into the black shift dress (Pic on profile. It is very cute!) she was currently wearing. Bella had insisted on not wearing heels, so she was dressed in ' uncomfortable mini-death traps. ' Her long hair was waving in soft natural curls, her face was natural aside from a little bit of eyeliner on her top lid, and she smelled intoxicating as usual. I leaned over and kissed her gently. She sighed, and relaxed her ridged posture. I hugged her shoulders, and stroked her hair.

" You look beautiful." I whispered in her ear. She turned and kissed me again.

" Thank you. And thank you for coming to this with me. I know you will be bored out of your mind…" She laughed. I reveled at the sound of it and rested my head atop hers.

" I wouldn't miss it for the world. I want to be there with you Bella. Besides, it will be interesting to see how you interact with your fans." I laughed. Alice squealed suddenly, and we all turned to face her.

" I still can't get over how perfect you two are together! If you two could see how happy you are together… And the way you two cuddle puts Jasper and I to shame." She chirped. I smiled. It was true. I was so much happier and light now that I had my leading lady back. Bella and I laughed and rolled our eyes. Our car pulled up to the bookstore. Everyone except Bella gasped at the massive line waiting outside for her. It was like she was a rockstar!

" Jesus Christ Almighty! Its like you are the Pope or something!" Emmett boomed. Everyone rolled their eyes and Bella slid her white trench coat, and grabbed her black clutch. Alice tossed Bella lip gloss, and she swiped a quick coat across her full lips. Bella turned to me and kissed me, before waving to everyone else.

" I'll see you all in a few minutes." She said. We all watched as she got out of the car and was immediately swarmed with piercing shrieks of love. Bella smiled at her fans widely and waved to them. Women and girls all jumped up and down holding their books and waving markers around wildly. We all laughed as Bella was led inside, she tripped over her own two feet. Typical Bella. The car drove off to the side entrance, and we were all led inside the bookstore. Bella was taking off her coat, gloves, and was fixing her gold bracelet. I scooped her in my arms and kissed her. She giggled.

" What was that for?" She asked while stroking the hair on the back of my neck.

" For being away from me for so long." I answered. Bella laughed.

" I was gone for three minutes!" She giggled again as I kissed her neck.

" I know. It was too long." I whispered.

Some one cleared their throat and tapped their foot impatiently. We all turned to see a woman dressed in a tight business suit and heels. Her face was severe and her lips were pursed impatiently.

" Isabella, it is time for you to take your seat and get ready for the signing." She said in a tight voice. Bella untangled herself from my arms and strutted over to hug the woman warmly.

" Susan, it is so good to see you. How was your vacation? How is your daughter? Did she have her baby yet? And how is your husband Jim?" Bella asked warmly. Susan was taken aback by Bella's sudden friendliness. Her face softened slightly at the mention of her family.

" Jenny isn't due for another few weeks. Jim is fine. He is excited to be a grandpa. My vacation was very nice, thank you for asking." Susan said somewhat kindly. Bella grinned.

" Good, I'm glad to hear it. I'll be over at the table right away. You can relax for the time being." Bella said. Susan smiled at Bella and nodded her head as she walked away. Bella took our hands and led us to where her table was. Bella took a seat and uncapped the blue Sharpie waiting for her. We all took seats behind Bella as directed. The doors suddenly burst open, and thousands of fans lined up eagerly. The first person to get their book signed was an old man in his late sixties.

" I just wanted to say that your book was the best thing I've ever read. If she were still alive I know my wife Barbara would have loved it. Your style of writing is very unique and tender. Would you mind dedicating it to Barbara and Richard?" He asked. Bella's face was glowing.

" Of course not. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that." Bella said sweetly as she neatly penned a short message and her signature on the inside of his book. It was touching how Bella could connect with all of these people just through a book that she wrote. It was like these people knew her better than anyone else. Finally after hours of signing, Bella was done. She waved goodbye to all of her fans, and even stopped to take pictures with a few fans. When we finally got back to the hotel, all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep. After Bella showered, the two of us cuddled in bed and Bella read parts of her manuscript to me. I was once again blown away by her beautiful writing. After we shut off the light and Bella fell asleep, I thought of how much my life had changed in the past few months that Bella and I had rekindled. My heart swelled with joy as I thought about spending the rest of my life with Bella. My stomach twisted and turned with butterflies at the thought of what I was about to do tomorrow. I was taking our relationship a step further.

**In case you were wondering, I skipped ahead a few months from the last chapter. So I have finally updated! I am still on vacation you see and I have finally convinced my parents to let me update a few times before I get back home! Yay! I have pics on my profile in case you were curious to see Bella's outfit.**

**Review Me Loves!**

**Xoxo**

**Kenza**


	13. Chapter 13: Everything is Just Wonderful

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Songs: **'" Bodysnatchers " by Radiohead, " 4 AM " by Kaskade, " LDN" by Lily Allen.

**Sparkle In Your Eyes**

_Chapter 13_

**Edward's POV**

Carmen laughed at me as I nearly ran back to my office. I was impatient to get home and get out of here. It was Christmas Eve and Bella and I were going out for drinks with Rose, Em, Alice, and Jazz before going to my parents house for dinner. The Swan's and Hale's were coming down Forks and Texas. Bella's parents were staying at our apartment, so Bella and I had to clean things up for them.

" Someone seems excited to get home." Carmen laughed. I smiled at her sheepishly and nodded.

" Yeah, the in-laws are staying over." I stated. Carmen laughed again and nodded in understanding.

" Same here. My parent's are coming up from Spain. They haven't been here since our wedding..." I waved goodbye to her as I stumbled out of the office. Outside freezing cold, and snow was falling from the sky. I shook my head as I thought of all the things I had to get done before going out tonight. Truth be told I was a bit nervous about seeing Bella's parents again. They hadn't liked the idea of Bella moving back with me, and now we had even bigger news to tell them.

I jumped into my Volvo and laughed at the mess on the floor. Bella wasn't the neatest of people, and she had been making it a habit of taking my car on quick errands. Some of which included McDonald's, the grocery store, and Starbucks. The evidence was on my floor... My cell phone buzzed just then, and I flipped it open with a smile.

" Hello, love."

" Edward? Have you seen my gray cardigan? I think I might have left it in your car. Can you check?" Bella's voice was frantic. I chuckled, but checked the backseat anyway. There was nothing.

" Sorry, honey. I don't see it." I said. I heard a muffled thump and a hiss of pain.

" Its okay. I found it." Bella muttered. I couldn't help but laugh.

" Are you alright?" I asked.

" Huh? Oh, um, yeah."

" Are you sure? Because I could have sworn I heard a noise..." I was fighting a laugh. Leave it to Bella to find a way to fall flat on her face.

" Oh, I just fell same old same old. So when are you gonna be home? This place is so boring without you." Bella said softly. My heart soared and a grin broke through my face.

" Soon. I'm a few blocks away. I missed you today."

" Me too. I'm sorry I couldn't stop in and bring you your lunch but I was helping Esme finish some last minute things for tonight." I smiled.

" Its alright. I love you."

" Love you too. See you soon." I hung up just as I pulled into the parking garage. I raced up the stairs and made it to our apartment in record time. I swung the front door open and was met by the comforting warmth of our home. I used to not care about the cold temperature of the apartment, but when Bella moved back in she turned up the heater drastically.

I kicked off my jacket and shoes, and made my way to the living room. I heard the soft padding of feet approach me from behind. Soft, slender arms encased me and a petite body was pressed into my back.

" Welcome home." Bella whispered in my ear. I turned around and kissed her.

" You have no idea how good that sounds." I whispered back into her ear. I held her to my chest for a few moments longer before she pulled away. I looked down and nearly gasped. Even in just yoga pants, a thick turtleneck, wool socks, and a messy bun, Bella looked gorgeous.

She took my hand and lead me into our kitchen. My mouth began to water as I smelled the mouthwatering strawberry pie. Bella was famous for her delicious pies and no one loved them more than me. Bella laughed at my expression.

" No! You can't have any yet." She giggled. I pouted.

" Why not? I had a really long day at work and I'm starving..." I begged. I tried to unleash my dazzle on her, but she looked away.

" Nope. No way. I give in to you wayyy too much. You need to practice restraint." Bella said in a mock stern voice. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist. It felt so good to come home to a warm, spacious, pie scented apartment, but the beautiful woman in my arms was the best part.

" Where is Shelby?" I asked.

" Shelby is upstairs sleeping like a baby on your side of the bed." Bella snickered as I hide my grimace. I loved our dog to death, but I got annoyed when my pillow smelled like dog hair.

" Oh, relax. I mad sure she wasn't sleeping on your pillow." Bella laughed. I grinned and kissed her forehead.

" Where are your parents gonna sleep?" I asked. Bella grinned slyly and lead me to the one room in the apartment that was not organized. The storage room. It was supposed to be an office or study, but I had never gotten around to cleaning up the boxes. Bella put her hands over my eyes. I heard the door open and Bella released her hands.

" You can look now. " She said. I opened my eyes and was greeted with a cozy bedroom. The walls were a light beige and the bed that sat in the middle of the room was full of fluffy pillows and blankets. Bella had hung up curtains and pictures on the walls to give the room a more cozy feel. I was speechless.

" How-when-huh?" I stuttered. Bella laughed and patted me on the back.

" The last few days Esme, Alice, Rose, and I have been putting it together. The walls were already painted, and the rest was just simply putting the furniture in before you got home. Do you like it?" She asked. I grinned.

" Of course! But I can't believe that I didn't figure this out ahead of time. Here I was panicking all day about your parents sleeping on the couch and we already had a bedroom..." I laughed at my obliviousness and hugged Bella.

" Well I guess we better get ourselves ready to go out. Em and Rose will be here in an hour." Bella said. Bella had already laid out her outfit on the bed, and was in the bathroom fixing her makeup. I had to suppress the urge to gasp when Bella emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later.

The black jeans she was wearing hugged her slender but shapely hips, the red tee shirt that she was wearing was a personal favorite of mine, and the heels she wore man her lean legs look even longer **( As usual everything is on my profile)**. Her hair was hanging loosely down her back and the little makeup she wore enhanced her gorgeous features. Was it even possible for someone to be as beautiful as she was? I had settled for jeans and a casual sweater.

" You look gorgeous." I whispered in her ear. I could smell her mouthwatering strawberry scent and it was intoxicating me.

" Do don't look so bad yourself." She whispered back. I was about to kissed her when the doorbell rang. Bella laughed as I groaned and went to open the front door. Emmett and Rosalie barged through the door and hugged us both. Rosalie was wearing a short mini skirt, sandals and a tank top.

" Rose! You are going to freeze!" Bella exclaimed. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

" Honey, I have enough body warmth to share with everyone. I'll be fine." She said. Bella laughed and rolled her eyes.

" Thats right babe. We both got enough body heat to share..." Emmett trailed off suggestively. Bella and I gaged and shut the door behind our friends.

" Seriously. Could you two get a freaking room. " I muttered. Emmett laughed.

" No problem. How does your bedroom sound?" We all laughed and headed out. Bella shrugged on her favorite cardigan that she had been looking for earlier. Alice and Jasper were scheduled to meet us at the bar. When we got to the bar, I immediately noticed all of the guys staring at Bella. I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist and made a point to glare at each and every one of them.

We sat down at a booth, and ordered our drinks. Alice strutted over to our table with her hips swaying. Jasper followed behind her like a lovesick puppy. Emmett and I laughed and made fun of our friend. He in turn glared and flipped us the finger.

" I'm offended that you all didn't notice my new jeans." Alice sniffed when she sat down next to Bella and Rosalie. They rolled their eyes but laughed.

" Oh, wow. Those jeans are adorable. I love how they have writing on them." Rose said. Alice beamed.

" I know right? They are so comfortable. Not to mention they drive Jazzy wild. He thinks they made my butt look rounder." Alice winked at her fiance and Jasper winked back with a sexy grin in her direction. Rose and Bella laughed.

" Well, then. They do look very nice on you Alice." Bella said.

" Ah! Bella! You look so sexy! I didn't even notice! Stand up and let me see those jeans I bought you last week." Alice exclaimed. Bella blushed and hesitantly stood up. They did look incredibly sexy on her.

" They make your butt look rounder too!" Rose snickered. Bella glared at her friend and made an attempt to sit down.

" No! Don't sit down yet. Turn around and let us see that banging ass." Alice and Rose yelled. Bella blushed and shrieked. Emmett, Jasper and I all turned to each other and waggled our eyebrows. We liked how this conversation was turning out. Bella was forced to turn around and show us all her butt. I can't say I didn't enjoy the spectacular view, but I had seen it without clothes on and nothing compared to that.

" Alright! Enough about my butt! Lets drink." Bella whined. We all laughed and did as were were told. The conversation flowed effortlessly between us and soon we were all bent over in hysterics. I clutched Bella's hand under the table and rubbed my thumb over the diamond ring that was proudly displayed on her ring finger.

I watched Bella move and gesture wildly as she explained something to Alice and Rose. I watched as the engagement ring I had given Bella a few weeks before twinkled and sparkled on her slender hand. It fit her hand perfectly, and only made my heart swell with joy at the thought of it. She was mine. She would be mine forever. And now there was a marking on her finger to represent that.

Tonight we planned on telling our parents the big news. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had noticed the ring instantly, but we had decided to wait until Bella's parents were here to tell my parents. On our way over to my parent's house, Bella and I discussed how we were going to announce our engagement. I realized that I had done everything a bit out of order, and I was nervous to see how Bella's parents would react.

When we pulled into the driveway, my mother ran up to greet us. Her face was beaming with joy, and her eyes were sparkling with happiness. My father was close behind her and smiled at his wife of almost 30 years. It was amazing how even after that long, they still loved each other just as much as on their wedding day. Bella and my mother kissed each others cheeks and rushed inside to finish up the food.

" You don't know how happy your mother is that you and Bella are together again. She was so worried about you." My father said thoughtfully. I smiled.

" I am too. Having Bella back in my life seems like the missing thing to my life. Everyday I wake up and see this amazing woman beside me and I think about how lucky I am." I replied. My father smiled at me and patted me on the back.

" The same thing has been happening to me for over 34 years. And it gets worse with old age." We laughed and headed inside to greet everyone else. Bella's mother and father were sitting on the couch chatting with Tom and Pauline Hale. I smiled at Charlie and Renee. To my surprise, Renee jumped off the couch and hugged me warmly.

" Edward, thank you so much for having us over for Christmas." She said. I had forgotten how much Bella looked like her mother.

" Its really no problem Mrs. Swan."

" Oh, please call me Renee." I smiled gratefully at her kindness and shook hands with Charlie.

" Nice to see you again Edward." Charlie said gruffly. I nodded. Just then Bella waltzed out of the kitchen with a tray full of eggnog. She had changed out of her red tank top and into a beautiful black cocktail dress **( Profile.)**.

" Who wants some eggnog?" Bella chirped. Emmett bellowed his approval as he and Rose waltzed through the front door. We all laughed and Alice slapped her brother in the head.

" Oh, shut it you big lug." Alice laughed. Her and Rosalie had also changed into more formal cocktail dresses **(Profile)**. Rose and Jasper smiled at their parents. The four blondes in the room all hugged and kissed each other.

" You look beautiful." I whispered in Bella's ear. She smiled up at me and kissed me.

" I love you." She whispered. I grinned.

" I know." I held her in my arms, momentarily forgetting about her parents curious stares.

" Dinner's ready!" My mother chirped form the kitchen. We all eagerly sat down at the large dining room table, and waited to dig into the feast. As expected, It was delicious. The conversation flowed and the laughter roared as we all enjoyed each others company. Just before dessert was served, Bella and I cleared our throats and looked at our parents.

" Mom, dad. We have some big news." I said. Esme and Carlisle looked startled and puzzled. Charlie was tense and Renee was curious. I looked to Bella. She held her hand out.

" We're getting married. I'm engaged." Bella said anxiously. Esme and Renee both burst into tears and hugged us both blubbering about wedding details. But Charlie remained silent.

" I'm very happy for you both. I can't say I'm surprised though. I always knew you two would get married someday." Carlisle smiled as he hugged Bella and I. Bella and I anxiously looked over at Charlie. To our utter surprise, he had tears in his eyes and was grinning widely.

" Oh, Bells. I'm so happy for the two of you. I'm sorry if I gave you all the impression that I didn't approve of you Edward. But I can't think of a better man for my little girl. Congratulations." Charlie hugged Bella. Bella had tears streaming down her face as her father whispered something in her ear.

" We're so proud of you Bella." Renee said as she hugged bother her daughter and husband. I had never been happier in all of my life. And as Bella clasped her hand around mine, I knew, even after all that we had been through, we would be okay. We would continue to live on and love as we had before. We would pick up where we left off. And I couldn't be more thrilled.

**I'm so sorry for the wait! I can't believe that its been a few months already... This is also the second to last chapter of SIYE!! Anyway, thank you to those of you who are still reading. I really appreciate it :) Also, just in case you are interested, I have a FictionPress account and a new story on it, so check it out. **

**Review me Loves!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	14. Chapter 14: When You Try Your Best

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Songs: **" Satellite Heart " by Anya Marina , " Science vs. Romance " by Rilo Kiley

**Sparkle In Your Eyes**

_Chapter 14_

**Bella's POV**

" Bella. Bella, sweetheart its time to wake up." A familiar musical voice lilted in my ear. I groaned and rolled over; pulling my pillow over my head.

" No. Go away." I said, but my comment was muffled by the pillow. Edward chuckled softly and attempted to grab my pillow. Attempted being the keyword. My arm shot out from under the covers and locked his wrist in a shackle. I was tired, grumpy, pissed off, and I had multiple cramps shooting through my uterus. Today was not going to be a good day.

" Bella, I have to be at work in less than an hour and you haven't even started breakfast..." Edward complained. My head shot up from its domain of pillows and glared at him.

" So what? You want me to get up like a good little housewife and make you breakfast? Am I here for your own amusement?! Get up and do what I say with a cheerful smile? What is this, the 50s or something?!" I snapped. Edward was taken aback by my sudden anger.

" What? No, no thats not what I meant! You know I would never say something like that to you." Edward explained anxiously. I angrily threw the covers off of my body and stalked out of bed.

" Really? Really?! Because I don't think that I do know that. You have been so busy, I might as well turn into a housewife, seeing as its the only time I really do see you. You leave everyday at 7:30 and you are home just in time for dinner, but by then you are too tired to do anything, so its straight to bed." I huffed out it one long breath. Edward glared at me.

" You are being ridiculous. You and I both know that I can't control my schedule at the hospital. Don't make me out to be the bad guy here, Bella. And the fact that you think so lowly of me is insulting, so I suggest you control yourself. I don't know what started this sudden attack, but you need to stop." Edward retorted icily. Tears gathered up in my eyes and made my vision blurry. I hated when Edward used _that_ tone with me. He made it sound like he was the mature one, and me just an irrational child.

" Ugh! I can't stand you and your arrogance! Give it a rest!" I shouted. How dare he treat me like a child! I was so angry I could hardly think straight.

" Bella, don't be immature. Being a smart ass never got you anywhere." Edward rolled his eyes. Only Edward had the ability to make me love and hate him so strongly at the same time.

" You know what? You can get your own breakfast, lunch, and dinner from now on. I am sick of this bullshit." I shouted angrily. With a final huff I grabbed my pillow, slippers, and sleeping pills, and stomped down to the guest bedroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I turned the light off and snuggled into the bed. After I had taken a pill and settled in, I listened.

I heard the shower running and the sound of Edward angrily slamming the door shut. I glared at the wall. Serves him right for pissing off a PMSing woman. I smirked and let myself drift into a light slumber. But as I lay there I began to feel the guilt seep in to my resolve, and soon I found myself in tears.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

" Dr. Masen you have a visitor waiting in your office. I recognized her so I just let her in." Carmen called out to me as I stormed into my office. I turned back around to ask her a question, but quickly decided against it.

I opened the door to my office hastily and sighed when I saw who was there. Jessica. Over the last few months I had been trying to avoid her as much as possible. She grinned when she saw me. Her hair was now a reddish color and a lot smoother than it had been last time I saw her. She was clad in a jean skirt and black tank top.

" Hello, its nice to see you again. Have a seat." I said while putting on my best fake smile. Jessica plopped down in the chair and kicked her heels up on the chair opposite to her. It was obvious how comfortable she was being around me like this, and that unnerved me a little.

" I haven't seen you in so long! Its almost like you have been avoiding me or something." Jessica threw her head back and laughed at the thought. I grimaced.

" Yes, it has been awhile. Now, I assume there was a purpose for your visit?" I prodded. The sooner she got out of here the better. Jessica smiled at me brightly.

" Nope. Can't I come here for a chat with my favorite doctor?" Jessica teased. I rubbed my eyes and grimaced. I was obviously not being direct enough.

" Jessica, I don't know if that is the best idea. Look, I'm sorry if I led you on in the wrong direction, but I had originally intended our relationship to be purely as acquaintances. I apologize for any misunderstandings." I said quietly. Jessica's face fell dramatically and her eyes watered.

" I see, I wasn't aware of that. I just thought since we went out to lunch and all that you... liked me." Jessica said in a small voice. I winced at her hurt expression.

" I am truly sorry for the misunderstanding, it was never my intention to hurt you like this." I replied. She nodded her head and let the tears fall. I sat back in my chair awkwardly and waited patiently for her to stop. The ringing of my phone broke the silence between the two of us. I breathed out a sigh of relief for the distraction.

" Hello?"

" Edward?" I let out a deep breath. I had been nervous about our little spat this morning.

" Bella. " I sighed. Jessica's head snapped up when I said Bella's name. Her tear filled eyes were suddenly fierce with anger.

" So thats it huh? The reason we can't be together? You found another woman! You know, I never pegged you as a womanizer Edward, but it seems you have proved me wrong." Jessica screeched.

I covered the mouth piece on my phone and pointed towards the door. I had been more that generous with her and I had just about had it with her complaints. The door slammed shut so hard, it rattled the pictures on my wall. I shook my head and returned to Bella.

" Edward? Who was that? Whats going on?" Bella asked me quickly. I sighed into the receiver.

" Nothing, just a patient. So what did you need?"

" Oh, well. I, um, just wanted to apologize for this morning. You didn't deserve to be subjected to my PMS." Bella sighed. I shuddered when she mentioned her period. I knew it! Bella didn't usually flip out this much.

" Its alright. I'm sorry for goading you. I should have just left you alone, I had a suspicion that it was that time of the month..." Bella laughed and I instantly cheered up.

" I feel bad for Emmett and Jasper right now though. If you think I'm bad, you should see Alice and Rose! Oh, man hide the kitchen knives!" Bella laughed. I shivered and smiled. I had unfortunately been subjected to the wrath of Alice on her period when we were in high school. Emmett and I were brave soldiers indeed...

" Believe me, I know that better than anyone." By pager beeped loudly and I huffed. " Love, I wish we could talk more, but I have to go. I'll call you on my lunch break." I said.

" Sounds good to me. I'll be waiting for that call mister." Bella teased.

" I will be thinking about you until then."

" Likewise. Now off you go! Its time to save some lives buddy."

" Bye, I love you."

" Love you too." And then line disconnected. With a sigh I ran off to see my next patient.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After I got off the phone with Edward I was still feeling a little guilty for the way I had treated him this morning. He had forgiven me too easily. Edward was way more than I ever deserved, and everything he did made me feel more and more insignificant compared to him. I needed to make it up to him somehow. And what better way to do that than make him his favorite dinner; seafood alfredo.

I searched through the kitchen and saw that we had everything except for the shrimp and scallops. I threw on a pair of jeans, one of Edward's old hoodies from college, and a pair of beat up sneakers. I grabbed $20 for the store and rushed out the door. I was in the mood to stay at home all day and watch the new season of Mad Men that I had ordered on Netflix, but what would it hurt to go out quickly?

When I pulled up to the grocery store, I saw that, thankfully, the parking lot was empty. The seafood section reeked of fish, and I scrunched up my nose in disgust. I had never like the smell of fish or any other raw meat for that matter.

Within 10 minutes I was back in the car with my scallops and shrimp in tow. I checked my watch. I was almost 5:30 and Edward would be getting off work soon. I was never one for speeding, but when you desperately need to get home due to the fact that dinner ingredients were laying out on the counter and a certain dog was unsupervised right now, its necessary.

In my haste I hadn't noticed that a large pickup truck was speeding straight towards me with no intention of stopping. I screamed and swerved my car into the next lane. Suddenly, everything went black. My whole body was numb. And then I felt an excruciating pain in my chest. It was almost as if a horse had kicked me in the chest and then sat on me.

I felt heavy and was aching everywhere. It took me a few moments to open my eyes and look around deliriously. My car was on fire. And I was still inside. It took me a few moments until I registered that there was no possible way I could survive this. Such a shame that this was happening to me when I was so young. I hadn't even had a chance to marry Edward, have his children, or even see Alice or Rosalie have kids.

I could feel the heat of the flames reaching my and I began to sweat. I would miss them all. Renee, Charlie, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme. And most of all Edward. Oh, Edward. There was no doubt in my mind that this would kill him. He will be devastated at first, but I hope in time that he will be able to find someone else who is worthy of him and who can give him all the things I couldn't.

I knew it was coming soon; death. I had always dreamed that I would be afraid to die when the time came, but now all I feel is sorrow. I am sad that this wonderful life I have now is over. What will it feel like to not exist anymore? I can't imagine it. Blackness, complete and utter blackness.

* * *

**Before you all start flaming me I would just like to say that this is completely and utterly necessary. You didn't think I was going to let them have their happy ending like that now did you? Yes, I am evil. He he. So what do you all think? What will Edward do? Is Bella really dead? If I get enough reviews I might give you all a little hint of whats to come...**

**Review me loves!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	15. Chapter 15: My Sweet, My Lovely

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Songs: **" My Sweet My Lovely" by Plumb, " Recurring" by Bonobo, " I Will Follow You into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

**Sparkle In Your Eyes**

_Chapter 15_

**Edward POV**

I sighed unhappily as I flopped down in my Volvo. I was exhausted and positively burned out from the days work. It wasn't that I didn't love my job, I looked forward to work everyday. It was just that it got tiring after awhile. I took after my father in that sense, I am always doing what I love, but always too much.

I thought back to what Bella said to me this morning. She couldn't have been more right. I was a workaholic, and I never had time to show how much I appreciated her anymore. I needed to get home soon so I could make up for our fight properly.

But much to my dismay, no sooner had I left the parking lot my pager started to go off crazily. I slammed onto my breaks and turned around. Was work really taking over my life? I pounded my head on the steering wheel a few times before I got out of my beloved car and raced upstairs.

As always when I was about to save someone's life, adrenaline coursed through my veins and my heartbeat accelerated. The door burst open and Kate came rushing through the doorway with complete and utter horror written on her face.

My previous anger was forgotten, and replaced with a sickening feeling. It was obvious from her face that the odds weren't very good for the patient. One of my least favorite parts of my job is having to deal with dying patients and telling the families. Kate's face was completely drained from its usually chipper glow.

" I'm sorry. I know that you just got off call, but this is urgent. I thought that you might want to handle this one..." Kate trailed off and tears welled up in her eyes and her shoulders began to shake. I reached out and hugged my friend. Being in the medical profession both of us were fairly strong people when it came to this kind of stuff, but every so often one of the nurses or doctors wouldn't be able to take it and would have a breakdown.

" It is alright Kate. I will try and do everything in my power to save this patient. Bella will understand if I get home late because of this." I said quietly. Kate's head snapped up and her eyes widened. Her whole face was ashen.

" You mean...? You don't know yet?" She stuttered out. I shook my head; confused.

" Know what?"

" Bella... she was in an accident. She is the patient." Kate sobbed out. My entire body froze. My blood ran cold, and I was numb. I couldn't think, I couldn't move. I was motionless.

_"No. No. No. NO! Not her, please not her!" _I thought as I sprinted towards the ER. Everyone who saw me gave me equally startled and sympathetic glances as I pushed through them. I didn't care about anything right now but getting to her. My Bella. My life. I could hardly see as I threw the door open and sprinted towards her cot. I stopped dead in my tracks.

As I gazed at the mangled and broken form of my fiance I nearly lost my heart. Not that it would have mattered anyway. Without Bella my heart was barren and dormant. My father was already there along with several others I recognized such as Angela and Maggie. But I pushed them all aside so I could be next to her. I clasped her hand in mine and kissed her charred forehead. Tears fell from my eyes and onto her burned face. After sometime I turned to my father.

" How bad is it?" I choked out. My father wiped a few of his own tears and cleared his throat. I knew that this was hard on him too, he and my mother considered Bella their own daughter.

" She has second degree burns on her face and parts of her legs, she broke three ribs, her sternum, her clavicle snapped and her spine was knocked out of place. However, she has severe head trauma and is going to be in a coma for an estimation of about two or three years, at least. Its not the worst we have seen..." My father said softly, but still professionally.

I lay my head on Bella's cot and stroked her hand. I can't believe that just this morning she was up and about, and now she was in a severe coma. Despite my father's reassurances, both of us knew there was a slim to none chance that someone with severe head trauma would make it. She was going to die. I was almost certain of it. How was it possible for ones life to go from being so perfect to so wrong in the same day?

Nothing could have prepared me for the complete and utter despair and heartache I felt taking over my heart. I slowly began to feel myself slip into the terrifyingly familiar numb zombie faze that had taken over my body when Bella and I had broken p a few years ago. The darkest years of my life were nothing compared to this. Bella was gone. She was never coming back. I was alone.

* * *

**1 Year Later**

_September 13, 2011_

_2:45 A.M. _

I woke with a start and threw the blankets off of my body anxiously. My phone was buzzing and fear overtook me as I snatched it off of the night stand. I didn't even have to look down at the collar ID to know who it was.

" Dad? Whats wrong? Is she okay?" I choked out; my voice thick with sleep. I was met with a brief silence on the other line.

" Son, I, uh, I think you better come down here and see for yourself. " My dad said. I could detect no emotion in his voice so I had no clues as to what had happened to Bella. Without another word I snapped my phone shut and bolted to the hospital.

The past year had been a living hell for me. I had hardly slept, or spoken in a number of months. My entire family made a point to call me everyday to check up on me. Most days I ended up answering the phone and answering with one word answers before stating a lame excuse and hanging up. A few times I hadn't even bothered to answer, but I eventually realized that enduring their chatter was better than ignoring it.

I made it to the hospital in record time, and was by Bella's side in even less time. I instinctively checked her pulse and was relieved to see that it was still the same if not stronger than a few hours ago. My family along with Bella's all walked in the room and waited for Carlisle to deliver the news. I clutched onto Bella's hand to calm myself as I waited impatiently.

But before Carlisle could open his mouth, a miracle happened. So soft I almost didn't feel it, Bella's hand twitched. My head snapped to her face and I watched it carefully. Sure enough, her face began to twitch and move. The healed expanse of her forehead wrinkled up as her nose and mouth twitched. It was like watching a flower blossom.

" Bella?" I whispered in shock. Her mouth moved upwards in what almost looked like a smile. " Bella, love, can you hear me?" Then, slowly but surely, her eyes began to open. The deep chocolate brown orbs that I had missed so dearly stared up at me blankly. Gasps were heard around the room as everyone realized what was happening.

Tears of joy began to slide down my cheeks and onto Bella's cheeks as I stood above her in awe. So many times had I dreamed of this moment, I couldn't quite process that I was actually happening right now. As the tears gently splashed off of her face, her eyes began to register with slow recognition.

Her lips curled into the beautiful smile that I had missed so dearly. The air was sweet with reunion as my body shook with sobs and Bella smiled at me gently. I hugged her and kissed her with a fervor and longing that was palpable in the air.

" Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella, My sweet Bella." I chanted over and over as I cradled her in my arms. I had fought so hard for her, never again could I let her go. All of the nights that I had lay awake yearning for her to be cuddled next to me would stop now. All of the times I thought that I had lost her were over. I could love her freely again, and hopefully forever.

* * *

**Yayy! Bella isn't dead! It took me forever to decide if I should have Bella die but at the last minute I decided to keep her alive for Edward's sake. Anyway, I don't know how many times it has happened but I have finally found someone who I believe is the perfect Bella. Drum roll please... Shannon Woodward! I just saw her last night in the movie 'The Shortcut' and couldn't believe how much she reminded me of Bella. So I have now changed every picture of Bella to one of Shannon. Sure the other girls were pretty, but none of them were as simply pretty as Shannon. Tell me what you all think of my choice! Should I stay with Shannon or go back to the old girl Dominique Piek ( in case you have forgotten what she looks like I will post a link on my profile) ?**

**Review me loves! **

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	16. Chapter 16: The Sky Below

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Songs:** " Life in Technicolor" by Coldplay, " Silver Cruiser" by Royksopp, " Sky Below" by Shane Alexander, "Flowers in the Window" by Travis

* * *

**Sparkle In Your Eyes**

_Chapter 15_

**Bella's POV**

The sounds of cars blaring their horns and squealing their tires below was the only thing I heard as I lay in my bed. How could anyone think if all around there was noise? I slowly brought myself upright with shaking arms. I had been so weak I hadn't had a chance to practice walking and standing. With a final burst of strength, my body was upright.

My back voiced a sickening crack from its lack of use, and my arms shook. Angered at my body's weakness, I forced my legs to move off of the bed. As my feet hit the cold hardwood floor, they longed for the comforting warmth of the thick blankets bestowed on the bed. My knees creaked and cracked with protest, but I forced my body to move.

One step at a time, I moved towards the door. I needed to escape from this place. I had ben bedridden for too long, and it was now driving me insane. I had had no contact with anyone in days and I was desperate for company. I had always been a fairly independent person who didn't feel the need to fill every silence with words, but now the silence and absence of words was driving me mad.

I hobbled to the door blindly and reached out for something the steady my thin and weak legs. I was thankfully greeted with the sight of the doorknob. I hurled myself at hit and held onto it for dear life. As I clutched at the door for mercy, I realized that I was standing right in front of the mirror.

My own reflection both startled and disgusted me. My hair was so long that it almost reached my protruding hip bones. There was no shine or luster to it but instead tangles and sleep flattened curls. But that was not the worst, my skin was sickly and pale, my body all skin and bones, my eyes sunken into my head, my lips chapped and an abnormal color of red. I looked like a ghost or at least a victim of an eating disorder.

I slowly took each of my hands off the door and reached for a hairband sitting on the nearby dresser. Balancing myself against the door, I reached up and tied my hair into a long ponytail that hung down my back. I was ready. All at once the door was opening and my feet were moving on their own accord down the stairs.

My eyes eagerly drank in the glorious sight of all of my family sitting around the living room chatting away animatedly. I froze in my steps and glanced my feet quickly to make sure I was steady on them. Nobody had heard me and they all continued to laugh and joke as they had before.

This bit of information hurt me and brought on a torrent of self hate. They were all so happy and carefree without me. I was a burden to them all. I only had ever worried and caused them pain. With one last sad glance at my family, I turned on heel and began my trek upstairs. It was best to let them all continue to be happy rather than have me disrupt them.

Just as I had reached the top step, the talking ceased and was instead replaced by soft gasps and murmurs. I looked to my side and saw that everyone was staring up at me in shock. I hesitantly smiled at them and held my place at the stairs.

Edward was the first to leap out of his seat and run to me. He gathered me up into his arms carefully and hugged me to his chest all the while whispering my name is continuous chants. I hugged him and kissed the top of his head. I had been so deprived of his arms around me that I couldn't get enough. He carried me down the stairs bridal style and brought me over to his previously occupied spot on the couch.

I smiled at everyone hesitantly and was greeted with warm grins from everyone. I crawled off of Edward's lap and used his shoulder to my aid as I stood up and reached for my parents. Charlie and Renee grabbed onto me and hugged me to their chests. My mother had tears streaming down her face and my father had a few tears of his own. I on the other hand was full on sobbing.

" Oh, Bella. Sweetheart you scared me so much. I can't explain what it feels like to think that you had lost your daughter. I love you, honey." My mother whispered in my ear as I hugged her with as much strength as I could muster. My dad whispered similar words of love into my ear when we hugged. No sooner had I been released from my father's arms, I was nearly tackled by Alice. I laughed and allowed her to hug and kiss me all she wanted.

" Isabella Marie! You will never, _ever, _do that to me again do you understand?! Do you have any idea what it feels like to have a doctor tell you that your best friend in the entire world, basically sister, may or may not wake up from a coma?!" Alice yelled through her flood of tears. I had tears of my own and laughed joyfully at her.

" I'm sorry, I put all of you through so much trouble and worry. I really am sorry!" I apologized in a weak scratchy voice. Alice laughed and kissed my forehead. Before I could register what was happening, I was trapped in the death grip of my other best friend. I patted Rose's back gently and she released me.

" Sorry, I keep forgetting how fragile you are." She smiled sheepishly, but I waved off her apology. " Its so good to have you back, babe. Dealing with Alice is quite the challenge with out my little peacemaker." I laughed at Rose and winked at Alice who was rolling her eyes behind Rose's back. After Rose released me, I was greeted by a tearful Esme who hugged me then let Jasper have his turn. Carlisle gave me a brief hug and a smile before embracing his sobbing wife.

" God, Bells! You have no idea how much we all have missed you! Especially this guy right here." Emmett bellowed whilst pointing at Edward. He simply rolled his eyes at his brother and gave him the finger of his choice which earned him a scolding from Esme. " No seriously, Eddie was a complete basket case." I snickered and stroked Edward's hair affectionately.

I shivered suddenly and only then was I aware that I was dressed in only a light blue slip that was both very warm and revealing. I crossed my arms over my chest and blushed. Everyone laughed at my sudden modesty and I rolled my eyes. Edward removed his coat and placed it on my thin shoulders.

" Thanks." I kissed his nose as to reimburse him for giving up his jacket. " I was so lonely up there I forgot what I was wearing and how cold it is down here." I laughed self consciously.

" Oh, Bella." Edward sighed happily. " I love you." He whispered into my neck as he kissed it softly.

" I love you too." I said before our lips connected for a passionate kiss. If it wasn't for the clearing of our father's throats then things surely would have escalated. We pulled away and knocked foreheads gently.

"Not to interrupt, but Bella how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked. I pondered his question carefully and honestly.

" I feel fantastic emotionally. However, physically I feel a little weak and sore." I answered. I watched as both Carlisle and Edward's brow furrowed.

" While I am ecstatic that you are up and able to move around, I suggest that you that it easy for a few days and acquaint yourself with your old lifestyle. Try exercising your muscles a bit by walking up and down the stairs and taking short little walks to even the bathroom and back. Within at least two weeks you should be strong enough to start going outside." Carlisle said. I felt a thrill at the idea that I would be able to go outside. I hadn't seen the outside world in over a year and it was starting to get to me.

" Alright sounds good!" I chirped. "The sooner I start to live life again the better." Everyone laughed and hugged me one more time before all of them bayed farewell and headed home.

Edward and I talked while he prepared us a gourmet meal of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Well he attempted to at least! I had to cut in and help him at least three times. I couldn't help but laugh as he stalked around the kitchen with my pink apron tied around his waist.

" Edward, you can't leave the spoon in the bowl while you microwave it." I snickered softly. Edward furrowed his brow.

" Why not?" He asked, genuinely puzzled. I laughed and he playfully glowered at me.

" Because you can't put metal in the microwave! It will explode! Yeesh! Didn't you pay attention at all in Home Ec?" I howled with laughter as he sulked back over to the microwave and took the spoon out, all the while sporting a dejected puppy look on his face. Five minutes later however, I had to instruct him on how to use our griddle, and ten minutes after that I had to explain to him why you had to put the cheese in first before putting the sandwich on the griddle.

" But what if it gets all hard and crusty? Who likes crusty cheese?" Edward complained. I rolled my eyes at him.

" Edward, trust me it will not get hard or crusty. It melts the cheese inside the bread. I see you are just as incompetent in the kitchen as you were last year!" I teased. Edward threw his apron at me as he took out two plates and served up our dinner. We ate in comfortable silence and when we finished Edward cleared the table.

" Aww you are even washing the dishes! What a good little husband you are!" I joked. As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth I froze. Edward and I hadn't talked about the wedding since the car accident and both of us seemed to be avoiding the topic like a virus. Edward froze as well and looked at me nervously. Both of waited for the other to say something. Finally I took a deep breath and looked Edward square in the eye.

" Edward, we need to discuss our plans for the future. Even though I have been, erm, injured for almost a year now, I still have every intent on marrying you. If you will still have me that is..." I trailed off nervously at the end. With all of the chaos that had passed this last year I wasn't sure how Edward felt about marrying me.

" Oh, Bella. As if I could back out and leave you now! I would have left a long time ago if I didn't still plan on marrying you." Edward sighed and laughed softly.

" Really? Because I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me because of this accident. I'm fine, really. I can take care of myself, so you shouldn't be stuck taking care of me! Edward, I would completely understand if you don't want to do this anymore. Hell, if I were you I wouldn't want to deal with me!" I rambled on. Edward waited patiently for me to finish and when I did he took my face between his hands and kissed me chastely.

" Nope, I still want you. And nothing you can say or do will ever make me leave you." Edward chuckled. I smiled at him brightly.

" Really? Not even if I said that I could hook you up with Kiera Knightly?" I teased. Edward had had a secret crush on Kiera Knightly for as long as I had known him. Since the first moment that we sat down and watched '_Bend it Like Beckham' _Edward had been hooked. Edward rolled his eyes and laughed at me.

" Tempting, but no. What about you? What if I said that I could hook you up with Cillian Murphy _or _Ryan Gosling?" I sucked in a deep breath and shook my head in awe as I mentally pictured my two favorite actors and objects of my fantasies.

" Oh thats a toughie! I would stay with you." Edward smiled at me radiantly. " But only because I couldn't decide between the two of them." I added. Edward growled and buried his head in my shoulder while he breathed hotly on my neck.

" You really shouldn't have said that." He said as he kissed a trail up my neck and toward my lips. He paused right next to my lips before he kissed me fiercely. I gasped for air as he pulled away and returned to kissing and sucking my neck. " I have missed you and your sarcasm so much. I don't think I can resist you any longer." He said in between kisses.

I moaned in response and clutched his hair tightly as he made his way towards my clavicle. Before he could go any further, I stopped him. I wanted him so much but I feared that I was took weak and rusty to make love to him just yet. It had been so long, that I wanted our next time to be amazing and satisfying for both of us. There was no doubt in my mind that Edward could bring me satisfaction, but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to give Edward what he needed until I got stronger and got back into the swing of things.

" Not now please. I'm tired and weak and I don't think I will be able to give you a fair amount of attention." I gasped out. Edward sighed and shook his head.

" Oh, Bella. You have never failed in that department before, but if you want to wait then I will wait for you." He said gently as he scooped me into his arms and carried me up the stairs. I snuggled into him and kissed his neck.

" Thank you. I'm sorry to make you wait, but I'm just not ready yet." I murmured as I took in his scent and warmth.

" I have no problem waiting for you. I refuse to push you to do anything that you aren't ready for. Now, sleep. You have had an exciting night and I can't wait any longer to sleep in the same bed as you." Edward whispered.

Edward had been sleeping on the couch for the time that I had been home. The first night that I was back home he slept snuggled up to my side in our bed. I was extremely fragile then, so when I awoke in the morning to Edward's strong and slightly heavy arms around me, I panicked. Since then Edward had refused to sleep in the same bed with me because he was scared of 'crushing me' again.

" I can't wait to either." I whispered out before my began to close and my body began to prepare itself for sleep.

* * *

**I would like to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. I know that I have now become a terrible and inconsistent author and I'm sorry! Anyway, I hope that you all are still with me and that my long delays in updating haven't scared you all off!**

**Reviews will earn you an Edward in an apron making you dinner ;)**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


End file.
